Taking Requests!
by Zebra 0000
Summary: I am taking request!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok a few announcements!**

**I will be taking request, I will attempt to do them I always love a challenge! You can leave a review on what you want, or you can PM me either one will work!**

**I have three storied going right now, I will try to update when I can and keep it fair between them! But I make no promises sorry. You should check out my stories**

**- Big Time Sick**

**-Cancel the concert**

**-A Rough Hockey Games**

**They are all Kendall centric; he is my favorite if you can't tell haha!**

**Ok starting now I am starting to take request so start sending them!**


	2. Heather13

**I don't own Big Time Rush**

**Requested by Heather13 sick fic where Logan, Carlos and Kendall get sick and James has to**

** take care of them all, and then he gets sick and the guys take care of him.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kendall woke up feeling sick and exhausted but he blamed it on being over worked. He just wanted to lie in bed all day and sleep. He wanted to talk to Logan and ask if he could stay home from rehearsals today, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, he was too stubborn and had too much pride to let some silly sickness take over Kendall flippen Knight.<p>

Carlos woke up feeling different he couldn't pin it but his tummy ached and so did his head, but he didn't know what that meant, he thought he was just hungry. He got out of his bed, got dressed for the day and ready to go get some food to help his aching tummy.

Logan woke up first on this sunny day in LA, his head pounded, his stomach was cramping, and he just felt like crap. Today they had to be at Rocque Records at 8 and it was only 7:30am he really didn't want to go but he dragged his self out of his warm comfy bed.

Logan walked out to see Kendall, James, and Carlos already sitting at the table eating breakfast, or it was just James and Carlos, Kendall had his head lying down on the table, with food in front of him, but it looked like he hadn't touched it.

"Is he OK?" Logan asked fully dressed ready to start this long day ahead of him.

"I don't know" James said as he stuffed his mouth with food. "He came out and fixed some food he said it was for you, and laid his head on the table and been like that since." James said as he finished chewing.

"Gross dude chew with your mouth closed please, and I'm not really hungry" Logan said as he sat down next to Kendall. He pushed Kendall's elbow and woke up him.

"Mm I'm up" He mumbled not bothering to lift his head up, but shifted around in his sleep.

It seemed like it was going to be a bad day, first with Kendall coming out of his and James' room looking like he wanted to hurl on something, Carlos coming out after him looking pale but well enough to eat, James watched Carlos scarf down the food, and last Logan who looked like he was exhausted. Mrs. Knight had left with Katie back to Minnesota for some family thing and left Kendall in charge.

"Come on guys let's go before were late and Gustavo has a cow" Logan said as he stood up followed by James and Carlos, but Kendall didn't move one bit. James walked over to Kendall and gave him jumper cables knowing the boy was ticklish there, Kendall shot up in the air in surprise.

"Come on Kenny let's go" James said unaware of his sick friends, acting like nothing was wrong with his friends.

Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James walked out to the car, or James walking while the sick boys trudged behind him. Carlos was regretting eating so much, his stomach churned uncomfortably. He let out a groan and even though Logan was sick he didn't ignore the sick nose he made. Kendall and James looked back with a worried glance.

"Carlos, you OK buddy?" Logan asked as he looked concern at him, he noticed that Carlos was paler then usual and so was Kendall. Carlos shook his head and hurled on the sidewalk, it was early enough in the morning where nobody was there to witness it but Kendall caught Carlos' body before he did a face plant in his own puke.

"Logan, do you want to stay home and take care of him, and I can tell Gustavo what happened?" Kendall asked knowing he was the only one that would do a decent job doing it. Logan let out a sigh of relief happy that he didn't have to work today, nodded his head as he took the sick boy in his arms. James had taken the keys from him. Kendall and James watched Logan taking a sick Carlos back to the apartment.

Logan was happy he got to skip out on the rehearsals. If only Logan realized Kendall was feeling worse than he was. Once they got up back to the apartment, Logan laid Carlos down on his bed, giving him medicine, water, and taking his temperature. Carlos soon fell asleep and so did Logan.

On the way to the studio Kendall felt like he was going to hurl, his stomach doing flips each time they hit a bump, his head pounded in his skull, and to add onto that he was shivering violently and was freezing cold. He curled up in the passenger's seat, and managed to fall asleep before they had to face the rage Gustavo held for them.

James parked the car, looking over at Kendall he looked pale and tired, he didn't really want to wake him up he looked peaceful. He shook Kendall's shoulder. "Kenny, were here" James said softly. Kendall eyes fluttered opened and looked around forgetting that he was in the car. He looked at James with his glassy eyes; James had a worried look on his face. James was deep into thought on wondering if it would be good if Kendall went to practice, or took him back home.

"Are you coming? Kendall asked, he was standing outside the car waiting for James to come.

"Oh yea sure" James said as he let out a soft chuckle following Kendall in the studio. Gustavo was yelling at no one in particular wondering where the boys were.

"Gustavo chill were here" James said, brave enough to say something. Gustavo's head snapped back and saw Kendall and James standing at the door way, but there was no sight of Logan or Carlos.

"Where are the other two dogs?" He spat out, walking over to Kendall spitting all over his face as he spoke each word.

"They stayed home, sick" Kendall spat right back into the producers face. Gustavo let out a scream, but Kelly came running in on heals.

"Gustavo, would you rather have them at home, then here puking their guts up in your studio?" Kelly asked a very good question, calming him down. Gustavo let out a sigh and calmed down within minutes. Kelly looked at James who was smiling, and looking in the mirror, and Kendall who was pale and leaning against the door frame for support.

"Kendall, are you feeling OK?" She asked when she saw the tired, sick look on the poor teen. Kendal let out a nod and walked over to James to James and started good around to show her he was fine, but truth was he was horrible.

Kendall was feeling worse, after 3 hours of intense dance rehearsal was putting a toll on him and making him feel worse. Kelly had noticed Kendall was dragging his feet, and looking extremely pale, not to mention he looked like he was going to pass out any minute.

"Kendall, are you feeling OK?" Kelly asked when Kendall had walked over to get some water. Kendall was about to say something before his dinner from last night came rushing out of him, and ended up puking all over the studio floor. James stopped what he was doing and rushed over to Kendall, he rubbed his back until he finished.

"I think we should go home" James suggested when Kendall finished, Kendall was currently leaning heavily on James' using his shoulder for support. Kelly let out a nod to agree with James, Kendall didn't protest and let James drag him back to the car.

"Where did they go?" Gustavo yelled at Kelly who just finished picking up the puke.

"Home, Kendall is sick too he just puked all over the floor" Kelly said as she left the room.

Kendall wrapped his arms around his churning stomach, he didn't feel good at least he was going to go home and sleep. When James entered the apartment practically carrying Kendall he laid him down on his bed and placed a bucket next to the bed. He went to go find Logan and see what to do. When he entered Logan and Carlos' room he was surprised to find both sleeping. He walked over to Carlos and felt his forehead to find it burning up, he looked over at Logan and noticed he looked pale he placed a hand on his forehead to find it burning up.

He sighed it was going to be a long couple of days of taking are of three sick boys. The first day was exhausting on James, they all had high fevers, Carlos was at 102, Logan was at 102.4 and Kendall was at 102.8. They had ice pack on their forehead and under their neck to help cool them down. Carlos was being nice about being sick and staying in bed, but Logan and Kendall were horrible patients. Logan wanted to check on Kendall, and Carlos. Kendall was denying he was sick and moving around.

He found Kendall in the kitchen or living room whenever he was taking care of Logan and Carlos; it was the same thing every time it happened. James would yell at Kendall to get back to bed, Kendall would have some sort of protest but because he felt nauseous he would end up with his head over the toilet, and then James would force him drink water and then drag him back to bed, where Kendall was too exhausted to get up again and sleep.

Logan would sneak off into Kendall's room, and start to take care of him, but James had caught him many times to dragging him back to his bed.

Carlos was just a good patient; he took his medicine without complaint, followed directions, and stayed in bed sleeping most of the time. Kendall put a fight with the thermometer and the medicine he was being stubborn, Logan was letting him take care of him but he was being stubborn to, not as much as Kendall but he was stubborn.

Nighttime fell and everything has been quiet for the last few hours. Their fevers were dropping, and looking less ill, or Logan and Carlos were, Kendall on the other hand was shivering violently under a pile of blankets, and his fever went up to 103.

James took their temperature one last time before going to bed. He woke up a 12:00 to hear coughing, he got up and headed towards Logan and Carlos' room but Carlos was asleep, and Logan wasn't in his bed. He headed out into the living room to fine Kendall coughing into a bucket, while Logan held a bucket under his chin and rubbed his back. James flicked on a light in the corner of the room. He watched Kendall heave into the bucket many time before he lifted his head out of it.

Kendall lies down on the couch and fell asleep immediately, which was good because James was too late to scold him. "Logan what are you doing out here your' sick" James exclaimed. He walked over to Logan and placed a hand on his forehead to find it cool; his fever had broken during the night which was good.

"Your fever broke" He said happy to hear that. Logan let out a nod.

"Thanking you James for taking care of me, I now I wasn't very cooperative" Logan said feeling bad for James. James gave a smile and nodded his head.

"I checked on Carlos' fever to it had broken to, but Kendall's fever is now at 103.1" Logan said informing James on Kendall's condition.

"OK why don't you go back to bed, and you can play doctor tomorrow. " James said pushing Logan into his room. Logan didn't protest he was too tired and Logan soon fell asleep in his bed.

The next day was rough for Kendall, he still felt horrible not to mention Logan and Carlos were already up and around doing things and he was stuck in bed still. Kendall let out a moan his stomach cramps were getting unbearable, tears fell down his eyes as he rolled over his back facing the door way.

"Here is some food, water and more medicine" James said as he came in, Logan trailed behind him. James was finally letting him into Kendall's room for the first time that day. James noticed Kendall was gonna move he stayed curled up on his stomach though.

"James he is crying" Carlos said as he wiped the tears that fell from Kendall's face. Kendall closed his eyes feeling embarrassed,

"Go away, I'm fine" Kendall whined he buried his head into his pillow not letting his friends see the tears that fell from his face; he was in so much pain. His stomach hurt a lot, and so did his head.

"Kendall I can't take care of you if you don't tell me what's wrong" James said as he set down the trey of food as stood next to Carlos and seeing the tears that fell from his eyes.

"Guys his stomach hurts, he's practically holding it" Logan said as he came in the room with a hot pack in his hand. He lifted Kendall's arms up and his shirt and placed it on his stomach. Kendall whimpered out as his stomach started to relax a little bit. Carlos sat down next to Kendall rubbing his back as he soothed him to sleep.

Kendall woke up hours later, he still felt like crap, but he got up anyways. He wrapped up in his blanket and shuffled into the living room area to find Logan, James, and Carlos watching a movie.

"Hey Kendall, you feeling better" James asked, concern filled his voice he made space for him lay down. Kendall lay down on the couch, his head rested in James' lap, and his feet were in Logan's hand rubbing them genteelly. Kendall let out a weak nod, and brought his knees up to his chest, curling up in a ball, his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach. Logan knew his stomach was probably cramping up still, so he got up and heated up another hot pack. He laid it back down on Kendall's stomach just like before and he watched Kendall fall asleep.

Kendall was in and out of sleep, taking medicine for his migraine, and his stomach cramps. His fever was dropping though it was down to 102.1 and still lowering slowly, James was rubbing his back whenever he felt him whimper in his lap or let out a painful cry.

That night his fever broke, he woke up feeling better and all sweaty but at least he didn't feel sick anymore. He curled up again on the couch still feeling tired, and fell asleep again with his friends around him.

James woke up the next morning feeling on the sick side, with a headache and a stomachache. But at this point he only cared about Kendall, and his fever, when he reached over he was cool to the touch which was good and James was ready to fall asleep knowing he got whatever they had.

"James thanks for taking care of me" Kendall whispered knowing James was awake.

"No problem buddy, go back to sleep" James said as he rubbed his back until he was asleep/

Logan woke up to see Kendall awake, he was still pale but looking a lot better.

"How are you feeling?" Logan asked.

"Good, I think James is sick now though" Kendall said as he looked at James.

Logan looked at James and came over and sure enough he was sick.

Logan was going into doctor mode, taking care of James just like he took care of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like it Heather13, I'm sorry I didn't put the guys taking care of James but I hope you liked the rest of it and it was what you were looking for. I am still taking request so send your request in, I will attempt to write it and hope you like it! =)  
><strong>


	3. marykateluvsu

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Request by marykateluvsu lomille  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a nice sunny day in LA, Gustavo had given the boys the day off claiming that he didn't have the next song for them to record, but truth was that he just about had enough with the dogs from Minnesota, and if he spent one more day with them his head was gonna explode.<p>

The guys were happy that they finally got a day off, after countless hours with their unpleasant record producer. Of course the first thing on their list was to sleep in, they all needed to catch up on their sleep and they were glad to do it finally.

Once they four boys had woken up, Kendall had wanted to spend his day with Jo. James had left for the pool claiming that working for Gustavo cut his time for the sun, so James left for the pool soaking in the sun, and trying to get girls. Carlos had went to the park, he was trying to catch a squirrel for a pet, Logan and Kendall tried to talk him out of it, but he didn't listen and headed off to the park.

That left Logan, at first he didn't know what to do so he hung out in the Palm Woods lobby hoping to find something to do. He would go hang out with Camille but he didn't know if it would be interfering with their friend thing they got going on. He honestly didn't know what he and Camille were. He really liked her but it was complicated for them.

"Hey Logan" Camille said as she came behind Logan that was sitting in the chair. Logan started off into space not noticing when Camille walked up behind him.

"Oh my god" Logan said as he placed his hand on his chest where his heart was. "You almost gave me a heart attack" Logan said once he caught his breath again. "Hey Camille" Logan said a smile once he noticed it was only her and not some weird person.

"Sorry, are you OK?" Camille asked almost giving her fried/boyfriend a heart attack, she was just as confused as Logan was on their relationship. She loved his chocolate brown eyes and how they melted in her eyes, she loved how sweat he was to everyone, and he was so dang cute. Why did it have to be so hard for him to say how he felt about her?

"Yea I'm fine" Logan said, he gave her one of his smiles that always made a shiver go down Camille's back.

"OK if you say so" She said as she dropped that subject, there were a few awkward minutes between them before one of them spoke.

"So what is going on today?" Logan asked, he thought she would be trying out for some play or movie but today she was dressed normal, and not walking around slapping and screaming at people. "No auditions today?" He asked to make it less awkward.

"Not much, and no I'm waiting to see if I got a part in a play. No work with Gustavo?" Camille asked, she thought he would be with his three best friends with and at Rocque Records and recording new songs for their album.

"No, he's getting irritated with all of us, mostly Kendall, Carlos, and James and how they always play pranks on him and get him annoyed, but he claims that he hasn't finished our next song" Logan said as explained the issue with Gustavo. "What's the play on?" Logan asked.

"Oh wow, you guys are always up to something. I tried out for this play about a farmer and he has horses and there is a new horse at the farm and it has to be trained and, there is this little girl that loves horses and wants to train it but her dad thinks it's to danger but, but she does train it and ya" Camille said.

"Sounds cool, since we both have the day off, do you want to hang out today?" Logan asked finally getting enough courage to ask her out, or kind of ask her out in a way.

Camille was jumping up inside, she was so excited she finally gets to hand out with Logan. "Sure" she said casually, more casual then she was feeling inside her at that moment.

"OK, so what do you want to do?" Logan asked wondering what to do now to make it less awkward of them.

"Umm… wanna go to the park?" Camille asked just wanting to hang out with him.

"Sounds good" Logan said, they both stood up, and started walking towards the door.

"So how are the auditions going?" Logan asked not wanting to walk in silence; he liked to keep the topic on her that means he gets to learn more about her.

"Good, I've gotten the part in the last 5 auditions I tried out for." Camille said proud of herself, she was on a roll and she didn't want to stop, she really wanted to get this part in the play, she needed to get it.

The last hour, Logan and Camille walked through the park they learned more about each other as the minute went by, and the more they learned about each other the more they wanted to date but neither of them wanted to step out of their comfort zone.

They spent the whole day together, they went to the zoo and played with cute animals, taking pictures wanting to keep the moment alive, and well, and never wanting it to end.

Logan had to use his doctor skills on her after she sprained her ankle stepping in a pot hole. Logan tried to get Camille back to the Palm Woods, but she didn't want to ruin the fun, and Logan didn't want the fun to stop.

After many protest from both side about what they should do, they finally settled on watching a movie, since that would mean no movement on Camille's now injured ankle, and they could still keep the fun going.

Logan forced her to stay sitting while he got the food, snacks, and tickets. Camille protested but lost quickly when he threatened to carry her home and force her to lay in bed doing absolutely nothing, and that's what Camille hated the most, doing nothing.

Logan went and bought the tickets to Rio, since Camille really wanted to see it, Logan didn't want to admit that he wanted to see it to, but he really did want to see it too.

Logan helped Camille in the movie theater, they took a seat way in the back, after Camille struggled up the stairs, and Logan lifted her up and carried her up the stars so it was faster. Logan left to get the snacks, and stuff.

Logan came back a couple minutes later, food filled his arms. "Thank you Logan for taking care of me" Camille said softly feeling bad for him.

"No problem, this is what I want to do for a living" Logan said, he happy to help her.

They both sat through the movie after a couple of hours passed the movie finished, and Camille's ankle throbbed with pain.

"Are you OK?" Logan asked when he noticed she was limping.

"Yea, little sore" Camille said.

Logan looked at her face and knew it was more than a little pain, he took her and picked her up and carried her piggyback.

"Logan let me down" Camille squealed and let out a giggle, but truth was she really didn't mind.

Logan kept on walking and making it back to the Palm Woods. He carried her up to his apartment 2J and laid her down on the couch.

"Logan you really didn't have to do that" Camille said, her face bright red with embarrassment.

"Yes I did otherwise we would still be back at the movie theater" Logan pointed out as he grabbed some water and a bottle of Tylenol, and water, he then grabbed some ice and towel. He walked back over to Camille and wrapped the ice in a towel and placed it on her ankle. Camille let out a smile.

"Thank you" Camille said, giving Logan a soft smile.

"Camille" Logan started after taking in a deep breath. "Do you want to go out with me? Like be more than just friends" Logan said hopping she would say yes.

Camille could not believe what she was hearing, her heart pounding in her chest. She let out a nod, not able to use her voice. A smile spread across Logan's face, he finally got the girl of his dreams and was happy.

They both leaned in for a kiss but Camille's phone ruined the moment.

"Hello" Camille said clearly annoyed by the person who was on the other line.

"Hello is Camille there?" the person on the other end asked.

"Yes this is her speaking" Camille said getting annoyed.

"Hi this is the director of the play you tried out for, you got the part practice starts in 2 weeks" the director said. A smile spread across her face, Logan looked puzzled at her, wondering what was going on.

"OK thank you" She said as hung up the phone. "I got the part" Camille squealed to Logan, sharing the good news with him.

"Congratulations" Logan said, he hesitantly leaned over to Camille and gave her a kiss. Camille kissed back, and sparks were flying between them.

They finally have each other, and they were happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok i hope you like this marykateluvsu, and it was what you were looking for now onward to my other stories check them out! **

**First time writing a story that had barley any Kendall in it and was not a sick fic, I hope I did good!  
><strong>

**Read and Review hope you like it!**


	4. RainTastesGood

**I don't own Big Time Rush **

**Requested by RainTastesGood where the guys go to a fair and are willing to ride all the rides as possible BUT there's a contest of eat all you can and Carlos sign them up without consulting with his friends ... Also Kendall is feeling sick since he woke up.**

* * *

><p>Kendall currently lay on the bright orange couch, it was 5:30 in the morning and he was feeling horrible he woke up feeling sick; he thought TV would distract him from his pain in his head but it didn't. There was a pit of nausea was in his stomach, his head pounded furiously, and he felt cold, like extremely cold. He thought about waking up Logan but he had too much pride in him to get him off the couch and into his and Logan's room again.<p>

It was around 6:00 am when Kendall knew this wasn't working and walked back into his and Logan's room making sure not to wake the other boy. He lay on his bed and buried himself under a pile of blankets and soon fell asleep.

"Logan can we go the fair today?" Carlos asked his voice rang through the apartment. He had just seen a commercial on the TV saying go to the fair, and since they have never been there it would be a perfect day to go, or so he thought.

Logan came in the room to hear Carlos yelling about going to some fair. "What Carlos?" He said clearly annoyed by the loud noise he was making, it was 9:30 in the morning on a Saturday and it was there day off from Gustavo.

"Can we please go to the fair today? Please?" Carlos asked giving him the best puppy dog eyes he had, and with that Logan caved immediately, he could never say no to those eyes. "Fine get ready, I will get James and Kendall up" Logan sighed out, but he knew that he was making the Latino happy.

Kendall woke up to hear Carlos yelling for Logan; his voice echoed through his aching head, he could over hear their conversation about going to the fair, Kendall was in no mood to go to the fair, but he didn't want to draw any attention to himself so he decided to go.

"Wake up Kenny, heading to the fair" Logan said as he shook Kendall's shoulder. He noticed that he was under a lot of blankets for the summer in LA, which was already warm, but today was a little on the chilly side he thought so he shook off the thought and continued to shake Kendall's shoulder.

"Yea, I will be up in few" Kendall mumbled poking his head out of the mound of blankets he hid under. Logan got off of his bed leaving the room to wake up James now.

Kendall swung his legs over the bed; he slightly swayed, the world spun around him, he waited for it to pass. After a few minutes later Kendall walked out in a pair of his favorite hockey sweat pants which were grey, and then had the word hounds running down the leg, it was there school's mascot back in Minnesota. He had a dark blue t-shirt on, and had a sweatshirt on, which was also his hockey sweat shirt. He made his way out into the living room, he saw Carlos eating a big bowl of cereal, with James and Logan.

"Nice to see you show up" James said sarcastically. Kendall let a smile spread across his face; he walked over and joined his friends.

"Are you gonna eat?" Logan asked when he noticed Kendall not moving to find anything to eat.

"Naw, not really hungry at the moment" Kendall said hoping that Logan would just drop it there and not ask any more questions.

"Suite yourself, but were not gonna be stopping to eat" Logan said, it was going to be an hour drive there and he did not want to be stopping for anything except for gas.

"OK" Kendall said as he looked over at the clock that read 9:20, he just had to hide his sickness from his friends for at least another 11 hours.

"Come on Kenny, let's go" Carlos squealed out as he got up getting ready to go to the Big Time Rush mobile. Kendall let out a quiet grunt getting up and following the hyper Latino out the door. This was going to be a great dat.

On the way there the car ride made Kendall fell extremely nauseous, at least the sun wasn't out, he hated a car ride when the sun was out it always gave him a headache, and at this moment he didn't need a worse headache.

Kendall leaned his burning head against the cool window, and soon fell asleep. "Kenny wake up" James whispered shaking Kendall's shoulder until he was awake.

"Yea James?" Kendall asked his voice clogged with sleep.

"Were at the fair, and Carlos is losing it, hurry up" James said as he got out of the car.

Kendall pushed himself up, he had no energy and didn't want to be here but he wanted to make his friend happy so he would suck it up and do it for his best friend.

Kendall walked behind Logan and James while Carlos was jumping around in front running around happy and loose. The guys had decided to try to hit all the rides to day, making it the best day off ever, or Logan, James , and Carlos decided it while Kendall hung back clutching his aching stomach.

Logan had left and got the tickets while Carlos grabbed a map planned out there day. They started there day on the light and easy rides then making it to the roller coaster. Logan came back with 4 wrists bands, as the four boys helped each other put them on. They soon headed off for the rides.

They started there day off at the water rides, they first went to the Hydroblaster. James was the one who got soaked from that ride. So far Kendall was holding on just fine. They then left to go to The Wave, which got Logan and Kendall both soaked from head to toe. Carlos was getting really excited with all the rides making him more hyper.

They coldness wasn't helping Kendall's shivers, they were now coming so violent, but everyone else was having too much fun to notice how bad he was beginning to feel.

They four boys then thought they were ready for something more excited; they headed over to the thrill rides. They first went on Power Tower; Kendall was holding on by a thread now but was managing. They then went on Riptide, Xtream swing, RipCord, Looping Starship, and last Enterprise. They all were fun for everyone except Kendall; Kendall was on the verge of puking everything up, they guys still haven't noticed which Kendall didn't mind, but he really just wanted to lay down and let it pass but Carlos was soon dragging him to where are the roller coasters were.

It was almost 3 in the afternoon, and they were dying to go on the roller coasters, but James really wanted to go and eat something. They decided to split the rides in half to 4 before they eat and 3 after they eat.

They went to the Wild Thing, then Mad Mouse, Steal Venom, and Corkscrew. Kendall had thrown up each time after the ride, but they guys weren't really worried they were thinking it was just the roller coasters ride and not because he was sick, but when they were getting ready to go and find something to eat Logan had noticed Kendall looked really sick, pale, shivering, tired, he was barely able to walk James was helping him at the moment, his arm wrapped around his stomach.

"You guys can go get something to eat, but bring back water for Kendall" Logan said as he let James and Carlos go buy some food. "But can you bring back the water first?" Logan asked not wanting Kendall to get dehydrated.

"Sure, be back soon, don't puke again Kenny" Carlos said jokingly as he left with James.

Kendall's head rested on his arms, his head pounded and he could barely think. He knew Logan was looking at him carefully studying him making sure he was OK.

"Here's the water" Carlos said as he handed Logan the water.

"Thanks, can you go get me something to eat to, I don't really care" Logan said as he nudged Kendall's arm.

"Sure be back in a bit." Carlos said as he ran off in a different direction.

"Kendall, do you feel OK?" Logan asked softy, feeling bad for dragging his sick friend to the fair when he didn't feel good. Logan handed him the water. Kendall slowly sipped the water, it felt like heaven on his sore throat but disagreed with his stomach, he let out a grunt, but Logan didn't notice it.

"Yea I'm fine" Kendall said as he saw James walking back with Carlos, James didn't look too happy and Carlos looked confused.

Logan saw what Kendall was looking at, he wished they hadn't come back yet, he didn't believe Kendall he looked sick, he just needed to feel his forehead to confirm his fever.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked when he saw an angry James.

"Carlos decided to sign us up for an all you can eat corn dog eating contest" James said annoyed.

"Wait, why are you angry?" Kendall asked confused, his voice sounded a little raspy but nothing too bad compared to how bad his throat hurt.

"Because he signed us all up for one" James said as he sat down next to Kendall.

Kendall and Logan's eyes went wide, Kendall could barely handle water in his stomach and now he had to have corndogs.

"Can't we back out of it?" Logan asked he was trying to get Kendall out of it; he didn't need to see his friend puke one more time.

"No" James said bitterly.

"Carlos, why would you do such a thing like this?" Logan scolded Carlos in a hushed tone, he noticed was probably sleeping.

"What is so wrong with doing it? Carlos asked wondering why he was getting scolded and yelled at by his friends.

"Carlos, I don't think Kendall is feeling too great, I don't think he has been all day" Logan said softly, he reached under Kendall's bangs and sure enough he was burning up.

"Loges "Kendall said weakly, knowing his cover was blown.

"Yea" Logan said as he sat down next to Kendall and rubbed his back.

"I don't feel too good" Kendall said as he ducked his head under the table and puked what was in his stomach. Logan felt so bad for doing this to Kendall; he wished he knew that Kendall wasn't feeling good. Logan rubbed Kendall's back until the reaches stopped.

"Are you Carlos Garcia, James Diamond, Kendall Knight, and Logan Mitchell?" A guy asked as he came up.

"Yea, why "Logan said bitterly, his friend just puked all over the ground and some random guy was trying to talk to them. Kendall rested his head on Logan's shoulder, his head pounded but he listened to the conversation.

"The contest is ready to start, you guys have to head over there now" The guy said.

"Can we please not do it, my friend is sick" Logan said pointing to Kendall.

"Sorry sir, but we can't let you do that, once you signed up there is no backing out. " He said sternly.

"Kendall I am so sorry" Carlos said as he looked over at Kendall's sick face.

"It's fine, let's just go get it over with" Kendall said getting up with James' help, they slowly made their way over to the table. Kendall moaned when the smell of corn dog hit his smell making him want to puke up his guts.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Logan asked looking over to his sick friends.

"Yea" Kendall said weakly getting ready to eat, he hated losing to a contest and Logan knew it, and that is why Logan didn't want Kendall to do this he was going to push himself so he wins.

There were 15 contestants they all waited for the word go. "On your mark, get set GO" they guys said everyone started to dig into their corn dogs. 4 contestants dropped out at 5 corn dogs, James, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall were still going away at them. Logan dropped out at 10 with James and another guy. Kendall was still chowing away, looking like he was ready to hurl any minute but had his game face on. It left 3 other people, Kendall, Carlos, and some random guy.

Carlos dropped out at 15, Kendall and the other contestant were still going, at 17 the other guy dropped out with Kendall winning and hurling all over the table when he finished.

"Here is your' friends trophy" the guy said as he handed Logan the trophy. Logan smiled and took it, James helped Kendall up and they started walking over to the car, while Carlos ran and bought a new bottle of water for Kendall.

Once they all were in the car, Kendall laid across the back his head rested in James' lap. Kendall kept on moaning and whimpering.

After an hour of a horrible car ride for Kendall, they had to pull over 4 times for Kendall to puke. James would sit there rubbing his back, while Carlos and Logan made faces and the gruesome sound he made.

James scooped Kendall in his arms, after falling asleep 20 minutes ago and not wanting to wake him up. They headed up to 2J, James had laid Kendall down on his bed while Logan took his temperature by the ear thermometer, it read 103.5 which was high and Logan didn't like it.

They took Kendall's sweatshirt off hoping it would help cool him down. James had gotten some ice packs and laid them on his forehead and under his neck. They soon left to room to left the sick boy sleep.

"I'm sorry" Carlos sobbed out feeling bad for Kendall he dragged them on all the roller coasters, and made him do a corndog eating contest.

"It's OK Carlitos, we should have noticed that he wasn't feeling well this morning" Logan said taking some of the blame.

They all sat on the couch watching TV until they heard a door squeak open and revealed a pale and sweaty blond appear at the entrance. Logan scooted over for him to lie down. Kendall gratefully he rested his head in Logan's lap while his long legs curled up so he was in a ball.

Logan had James get Kendall more medicine, Kendall took it without complaining, and soon drifted off into sleep.

That night was horrible, Kendall couldn't keep much down he spent most of his night next to the toilet with James, Logan, and Carlos by his side. His headache worsened a lot over the night's events, his stomach was cramping, and he could barely think a clear thought. His shivers wracked his body, making him feel worse.

The next day was just as bad as the night puking nonstop, a little sleep, crying in pain, while the guys spent every moment with him not leaving his side nursing him back to health. Logan was giving him medication for his headache and stomach cramps; he kept a blanket wrapped around him at all times to help the shivers that wracked his body. His body ached all over, and he felt exhausted.

Later that night his fever began to lower, the medicine was kicking in and taking away the pain. Everything was going to just fine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this is what you were looking for! Read, Review, and Enjoy! **

**Don't forget to leave a request! Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to check out my other stories!  
><strong>


	5. emmyloser and PizzaTop 21

**I don't own Big Time Rush **

**Requested by emmyloser and PizzaTop 21 where James gets sick and the guys take care of him.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Logan woke up to the sound of his phone ringing, it was 7:30 am and it was there day off, or so he thought. "Hello?" He asked annoyed at whoever wanted to wake him up so early.<p>

"Logan, where are you dogs?" Gustavo's loud voice boomed through the other end of the phone.

"Ummm….. Home" Logan said, he thought he had the day off, why was Gustavo calling them if it was there day off.

"Well you guys have a surprised rehearsal" Gustavo said on the other line, the guys really needed the extra work with their dancing and harmonies, something that couldn't wait for tomorrow.

"Cant this wait until tomorrow, you said it was out day off" Logan said starting to defend him and his friends, they all needed more sleep.

"Sorry but we can't you guys need a lot of improvement and we can't lose a day" Gustavo said harshly on the other end.

"Fine, we will be there at 9" Logan said ready to hang up.

"No I want to see you here at 8:15" He said as he hung up the phone.

Logan let out a sigh knowing they were going to have to rush to get ready, otherwise Gustavo would pee his pants with anger. He swung his legs over the bed and went over to the other bed in the room.

"Hey Kenny wake up, rehearsals at 8:15" Logan said feeling mean to him, he has been stressing out over a lot of things, with school, Gustavo, taking care of his friends and family, and being team captain of the hockey team.

"What?" Kendall asked as he poked his head out of the pile of blankets, thinking he heard Logan say we had to go to rehearsals today but hoping he was hearing wrong.

"Sorry buddy gotta get ready for rehearsals." Logan said as he left the room to wake up Carlos and James.

"Hey" Logan yelled, his voice boomed through the room.

"Hey" Carlos shouted back, wanting to sleep but he was awake and had energy bubbling out of him. He jumped out of bed and ran out of the room feeling excitement, too bad he was going to have to go to work today.

Logan noticed that James hadn't woken up yet. "Hey James wake up" Logan yelled again.

James woke up to hear Logan yelling at him. His head hurt a lot and he didn't know why. "Logan quite yelling at me" James snapped. Logan gave him a weird look; James looked pale for once in his life.

"James do you feel OK?" Logan asked softly as he placed a hand on James' burning forehead.

"No my head really, really hurts" James whined as he pulled the blanket over his face blocking out the sun.

Logan got up and shut the curtains blocking the light that hurt James. "How does that feel?" Logan asked as he walked back over to James as sat on the edge of his bed.

"Better" James said as he poked his head out of the blankets to be relieved that the painful sun was now getting blocked. James usually loved the sun every day but today it was just making his headache worse.

"Loges, why do we have to get up so early?" Kendall asked as he poked his head through the door and saw it was dark. "Everything OK in here?" He asked taking in James' appearance.

"Gustavo wanted us in for practice but I think we will cancel because James' is sick" Logan said softly as he looked at a very tired Kendall.

Kendall let out a yawn and made his way over to James. "Are you feeling OK buddy?" Kendall asked as he looked at a pale James, he sat down next to Logan on the edge of the bed and rested a cool hand on James' forehead to find it burning.

"He's warm Loges" Kendall said as he removed his hand form the sick boy's forehead.

"Yea I know" Logan said softly.

"Guys my head really hurts" James whimpered out as he covered his ears with his pillow, even though his friends were talking softly it sounded like they were booming in his head.

"Is that is?" Logan asked wanting to know his symptoms to find out what his wrong with him James and make him feel better. James let out a nod.

"OK I think it is just a migraine then, you've had them before" Logan said softly getting up ready to go fine his medication they took when they got a headache. Kendall felt bad for James, he knew what migraines felt like and they were not fun.

Logan came back into the room minutes later with a bottle of water, thermometer, and some medicine. "OK James, can you sit up?" Logan asked as he sat the stuff down on the night stand. James let out a nod and slowly sat up, the world spinning around him but slowly coming to a stop.

Logan quickly placed the thermometer in James' mouth. Kendall, Logan and James waited for it to beep. "102.8" Logan read out loud as he took the thermometer out of James' mouth. "Not bad, but no good" Logan said not minding his temperature.

Logan then handed him some medicine and the bottle of water. James took a swig of the water then popped the pills in his mouth and swallowed them at once. He always was the best one taking pills. Carlos could never do it, he always took liquid medicine. Logan had a little trouble taking the pills but managed. Kendall would choke on them, crush them, and take liquid medicine like Carlos or no medicine for Kendall. But Kendall really didn't like to take medication when he was sick unless it was really necessary.

Kendall and Logan both looked back at James and saw that he was already asleep and that he would be relieved of his pain soon and left the room quietly.

"So Kenny, why did we have to get up so early?" Carlos asked as he sat In front of the TV watching a sponge bob episode.

"Gustavo called us in, but James' is sick so were not going" Kendall said as he leaned against the counter feeling exhausted.

"OK what's wrong with James?" Carlos asked, getting worried about his friend when Kendall said that he was sick.

"He has a migraine, so please keep it quiet in here" Kendall said softly joining Carlos on the couch and watching sponge bob. "Gustavo, can't we have the day off?" Logan asked getting annoyed by their producer.

"NO" Gustavo shouted on the other end.

"Why not? James is sick and Kendall is exhausted he can barely stand up" Logan said as he looked over at Kendall who was almost asleep on the couch next to Carlos. Carlos had noticed that Kendall had fallen asleep and draped a blanket over his shoulder.

"Well I don't care, James can skip, but I told Kendall that he had to keep up with school and rehearsal if he was going to be the team captain of the hockey team, so James may skip and Carlos and Kendall can come in for a couple of hours of rehearsal. " Gustavo yelled in the phone.

"Gustavo we will be there tomorrow, I promise" Logan said.

"Fine, I will see you at 5:15 am" Gustavo said and hung up.

Logan let out a sigh he would like it a lot better if Kendall hadn't taken so much at a time he was staying up late finish homework in the morning, coming home late from hockey and between that he had rehearsals, and still had to get a good grades. Kendall may have gotten off the hook this time but next time he won't.

"Guys" James said weakly through the other room, Logan, Kendall, and Carlos all got up and headed into the room to see James awake.

"Yea "Kendall asked sleepily.

"Loges, my head really hurts" James said sheepishly noticing that he had woken a sleeping Kendall.

"Well the medication should have worked" Logan said puzzled why James was still in pain. Logan walked over to James and felt his forehead to find it warmer than before. Logan reached over for the thermometer and placed it in James' mouth. All three boys stood there awkwardly while James drifted off into sleep waiting for the beep. "103.5" Logan said not liking his temperature.

He quickly left the room and coming back in with ice packs wrapped in towels. Logan placed them on James' forehead and under his neck. James whimpered out at how cold they were. "Sorry buddy, but we have to get your temperature down." Logan explained.

Carlos walked over to James and rubbed his arm and calmed him down. Kendall helped Logan with the ice packs. After 5 minutes passed Logan took his temperature which read 102.4 that was a lot better than before Logan thought to himself.

They all sat down, playing with their phones, rubbing his back when James whimpered out in his sleep, or when he let out a cry.

James woke up again around 6:00pm feeling a lot better, the pounding in his head was no longer there, and he didn't feel dizzy or nauseous any more. He was actually kind of hungry.

"How are you feeling?" Logan asked when he saw James was awake.

"Better I'm kind of hungry, can I get something to eat?" James asked as he sat up against the head board.

"Sure" Kendall said as he left the room and came back a few minutes later with chicken noodle soup, he handed it to James.

"Thanks" James said as he started to eat it slowly.

"Is Jamie feeling better?" Carlos asked, his voice ruining the awkward silence.

James let out a smile and nodded. "Thank you for taking care of me" James said as he looked at his three best friends, brothers he knew he would never give these boys up for anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok first I hope you liked it, I know it's not everything that you wanted but I didn't really know how to write a James sick fic so sorry but I tried and I hope you liked my attempt even though it might have failed. **

**Second I am sorry I haven't updated all week I have been busy all weak but hopefully I will update them some time in the next few days. **

**Read and Review and I hope you guys like it=)**


	6. Obsessed with soccer

**I don't own Big Time Rush **

**Obsessed with soccer- Jo and Kendall are older and they have a 13 year old daughter and Kendall is protective over her  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kendall and Jo were 16 when they started dating they met at the famous Palm Woods. At age 20 Kendall had purposed to Jo and she said yes, at age 21 they got married and moved back to Minnesota.<p>

James had stayed in LA to pursue his acting career he never really did find the right girl, but he still goes on a lot of dates. Logan had gone to medical school at age 20 and was now a doctor in Minnesota. Logan and Kendall lived in the same city and they always hung out. Carlos had gone back to school and he was now a certified rescue scuba diver.

Kendall had gone to play for the Minnesota Wild, each game he played for his dad. At age 22 Kendall and Jo had their first kid and Kendall decided to name her Emilee after his grandma.

The guys were now 35 years old and Kendall and Jo lived happily in Minnesota.

"Hey honey how was hockey today?" Jo asked Kendall as he walked through the door. He looked exhausted but his eyes lit up when he saw Jo.

"Good, but tiring how is Emilee?" He asked as he set down his hockey bag, he loved hockey and he never wanted to give it up no matter how old he was. He played center for the Minnesota Wild and he was happy with his career. Jo had become the stay home mother while Kendall did hockey and teach other kids how to play.

"She's good, she upstairs doing homework." Jo said as she got up on her tippy toes and gave Kendall a kiss on his nose.

Kendall wrapped his long lanky arms around Jo's waist and pulled her into a hug, and gave her a kiss.

"Eww" Emilee squalled as she stood at the top of the steps. Kendall and Jo both pulled away and looked up at the stairs where they heard the noise.

Kendall and Jo shared a chuckle as they looked at Emilee, she had gotten Kendall's perfect green eyes, hair color, height, and of course his stubbornness, the rest she got from her mother.

"Can we help you?" Jo asked letting out a soft chuckle wondering why she had stopped doing her homework to come down here.

"Can I go to the movies with some friends?" She asked shyly, she hated laying to her parents they, she had the best she could have ever asked for, but her dad was a little protective and would freak out if he found out she wanted to go to the movie with a guy.

"Is your homework done? You know school comes first" Kendall said sternly to her daughter, he had a feeling in his gut, and it wasn't pleasant.

"Yes dad, can I please go to the movies?" She asked again hoping they wouldn't ask who she was going with but with her luck they did.

"Who are you going with? Have we met this friend?" Jo asked getting suspicious like Kendall was Emilee was hiding something.

"Umm... No she's new to school and I want to go hang out with her" Emilee said, she also had the plans like her father did.

"Well I would like to meet this friends of yours and their parents" Kendall said putting his foot down.

"But dad" Emilee whined.

"No buts" Kendall said as he looked at her sternly.

"Fine, it's a guy can I go with a guy" Emilee blurted out. She had been having a crush on this guy at school and her friends had set her up with a movie with him tonight the one night her dad was home.

"No, you cannot go with a guy, you're only 13 years old" Kendall exclaimed.

"Dad, but it's not fair how old were you when you started to go out with girls?" Emilee asked, protesting.

Kendall thought for a moment "umm... elev… that doesn't matter" Kendall said stopping himself after he realized he was walking right into a trap.

"Dad!" Emilee yelled, she never yelled at her parents but it wasn't fair it was just one movie.

"Emilee do not yell at your father" Jo said, she was siding with Kendall on this she was too young to go see a movie by herself and with a guy no way.

"What if you come with but sit a couple rows behind us?" Emilee said thinking after a while.

Kendall let out a sigh, and agreed to that.

At the movies.

Emilee and Eric (the guy she liked) sat in the middle row of the movie they were gonna go see Santa Clause.

Kendall sat in the back with Jo watching her daughter like a hawk. He did not wanting anything to happen on his watch.

Eric had leaned back and was making a move he faked a stretch and laid his arm behind the girl.

Kendall got up jumping over seats knocking over popcorn. "What do you think you're doing?" Kendall asked Eric, his head popped up between Emilee and Eric he moved his arm back over to his side.

"Who is this?" Eric asked Emilee.

"This is my dad, and get away!" Emilee yelled mortified at what her father just did. Eric would never like her now.

"Umm….. I think I am gonna call my mom" Eric said as he stood up and walked away from them.

"Dad, look at what you did!" Emilee said clearly angry at him for what he did. Kendall, Jo, and Emilee stood out in the main area of the movie theater, Emilee was yelling at Kendall clamming that he ruined her date with him.

"I'm sorry he was making a move on you and you're only 13" Kendall exclaimed.

"He was just putting his arm around my shoulder" Emilee yelled. "I wanna go home" Emilee said softly.

Jo nodded her head and they made their way to the car in silent. When they got home Emilee went straight to her room.

8:00 at night

"Emilee" Kendall said softly as he poked his head into her daughter's room.

"I don't want to talk to you" She said as she rolled over on her side.

"I know you don't, I'm sorry I'm so protective over you. Your my baby girl and I love you I don't want anything bad happening to you" Kendall said softly he sat on the edge of her bed rubbing her back.

"I know, but next time can you please just trust me, Eric is really nice" Emilee said as she crawled into Kendall's lap and rested her head against his chest.

"Fine" He said softly. He lay down in her bed and sang to her as she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is long over due I'm so sorry for the wait! there should be more tonight and please review?**

**I hope you liked this and it was what you were looking for! **


	7. LinaRush

**I don't own Big Time Rush **

**LinaRush-Everyone is getting too and dependent on Kendall, even his mom and he's sick of it so he pretends to be sick.**

* * *

><p>"Kendall, you're watching Katie tonight" Mrs. Knight said as she came into the kitchen.<p>

Kendall let out a sigh and nodded his head yes. Kendall had watched Katie for the last 2 days, don't get me wrong he loved Katie but he missed his free time.

"Thank you sweetie" She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the apartment.

"Kendall, help me get over this level" Carlos yelled from the couch waiting for Kendall to come over.

Kendall sighed out he was doing his math homework and he wasn't getting far with all the interruptions. He walked over to the couch and grabbed the controller from him and finished the level for him.

"Thank you" Carlos said sweetly.

"No problem" Kendall said as he went back to his homework.

"Hey Kendall we have a date tomorrow" James said as he entered the apartment.

Kendall sighed he wasn't in the mood to go on a date.

"Really James, I have homework" Kendall sighed out to James trying to weasel his way out of it.

"Come on man please?" James said in a sweet voice.

"Fine, what time?" Kendall asked.

"Thank you man I owe you big time and 5:30" James said as he patted his back and walked off into his room.

Kendall sat down at the counter and started his math homework again.

"Kendall, can I have some help?" Logan asked as he yelled from his and Kendall's room.

Kendal forced himself up he was getting exhausted and he still had a butt load of homework. He walked into his Logan's room and saw Logan sitting on his bed.

"What's up buddy?" Kendall asked Logan.

"I need advice on girls" Logan sighed out.

After Kendall helped Logan with his Camille problems it was already 5:15 and he barely got done with his homework.

It was around 3:30am when he finished his homework, he had put Katie to bed around 9:30 pm and then he started his homework after his friends stopped interrupting him. Kendall was sick of it; his friends were getting really dependent on him. He didn't mind helping them but this was out of control and his mom was doing the same thing to which bothered him.

He thought of a plan a great plan he was gonna pretend to get sick, he slowly made his way off to his room getting ready to sleep. Kendall woke up the next morning ready to put his plan into play.

"Kendall, get up were gonna be late for school" Logan said as he threw the pillow across the room making it hit Kendall in the head.

Kendall groaned making it sound like he was sick. Kendall shifted slightly in his bed not showing much movement.

"Kendall, get up" Logan said as he got up and shook the blonds shoulder. Logan was getting worried about Kendall, Kendall was usually easy to get up but today he wasn't willing to. "Kendall, you OK man?" Logan asked concern filled his voice.

Kendall poked his head out of the mound of blankets mumbling something. Logan couldn't understand. Logan was getting worried for his friend. "Kendall, you OK bud?" Logan asked as he felt his forehead and found it burning up. "Man you're burning up" Logan pointed out.

Kendall let out a harsh cough and looked up at Logan; Logan saw his pale sweaty face and knew the tall blond was sick. "I'm getting mama Knight" Logan said as he left the room.

Mrs. Knight came in the room to see her son lying in bed showing no movement to get up and get ready for school. "Kendall, sweetie wake up" Mrs. Knight said as she shook his shoulder. She placed a cool hand on his forehead to find it burning up it was clear he was sick.

The rest of that day every one took care of Kendall and what he needed and Kendall for once did not have to be the one who everyone came running to with their problems. Kendall kinda missed it but he liked having the day off.

The next day everything was back to normal. Kendall was helping everyone, James made up for the date they missed and Kendall watched Katie, but he wasn't totally depended on like before but it was nice to be felt needed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this is short it was kinda hard to write sorry for the long wait. There's one more tonight and one possibly during the day! **

**I hope this is what you were looking for! and sorry if it wasn't =(**


	8. 1IzzyHenderson

**I don't own Big Time Rush **

**1IzzyHenderson-A Rushers last wish is to meet Big Time Rush before she dies and when she does she wants them to sing 'Worldwide' at her funeral.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Guys fan mail!" Kelly's voice rang though Rocque Records and 4 boys came rushing in the room.<p>

"Oh I got a new guitar" Kendall said astound by some fan would give him this.

"I got more cuda products" James said as he bragged about it to Logan, Carlos, and Kendall. But they could care less about it.

"Don't you already have enough of this?" Kendall asked as he chucked it back at James.

"No, no one can have too much hair spray" James said.

Kendall and Carlos rolled his eyes at James' lame comment, James had too much hair product he just didn't know it.

"Look I got a steak" Carlos shrieked as he pulled it out.

"I think that is for me" Kendall said as he took out of Carlos' hand. Carlos tackled Kendall down wrestling Kendall for his steak.

"Guys stop!" Logan shouted he just finished reading this really sat fan's note, or it was from her mother.

"What is it Loges?" Kendall asked as he popped up behind him and looked at the note. James and Carlos joined them.

_Hey I'm Anna's mom and Anna is only 18 and dying of cancer she was diagnosed with leukemia when she was 2, she has been fighting for 16 years. She beat it once but it came back last year and this time it spread down into her kidneys she is losing function of them and quickly. As her mother I would really appreciate it if you send her a letter back, please. _

_ -Lucy_

"That is so sad" Kendall said softly as he looked at the other guys they were in tears. "I want to go make her dream come true; can we go and surprise her?" Kendall said softly. He remembered his dad had died from cancer when he was only 4. The guys knew Kendall really wanted to go make this girl's dream come true.

"Sure, I will go talk to Griffin now" Logan said as he grabbed his phone and left the room.

The room was silent tears flowed down Kendall's face; he pulled out his wallet and took out a picture of his dad. Today was the 13 year anniversary of his father's death. He had been battling with cancer for 4 years and then caner had finally beaten his father.

"Are you doing OK buddy?" James asked as he wrapped a strong arm around Kendall's shoulder. A tear fell down on the picture and he let more tears flow freely down his face. James knew Kendall struggled when his dad died, Kendall was so close to quitting hockey back then he was so frustrated with life and his friends helped him turn his life around.

"We're gonna go meet up with her in 2 day's" Logan said as he came in the room and saw the tears fall down Kendall's eyes, he hated to see Kendall cry. He knew the cancer thing was a little on the touchy side for him and he didn't even talk about it.

"It's OK buddy" Logan said as he rubbed Kendall's knee with his hand as he watched Kendall berried his head into James' chest. Kendall let out a sob and let himself break down into his friend's lap. Carlos rubbed his back soothingly letting the blond let go of his emotions that he bottled up.

After a half an hour the guys took the limo back to the apartment, half way through Kendall's break down James carried Kendall down to the limo letting him sob into James chest while Carlos and Logan packed up all the fan mail and set it down on the table and explain to Gustavo and Kelly and the let them leave early.

James carried Kendall up to his bed and let him sob in his pillow as he kept his face hidden from his friends. After 2 hours Kendall cried himself to sleep. The guys slowly slipped out of his room.

"Wow" was all Logan could say he never seen Kendall so heartbroken.

2days later

They flew out to Maine and found the hospital the girl was at.

"Hi Anna" Kendall said he walked over to her and gave her a hug. A huge smile spread across Anna's face as Big Time Rush came in.

"Hey girl" Logan said as he leaned over and gave her a hug. James and Carlos did the same thing.

That day Anna was released out of the hospital for the day. Kendall pushed Anna around in the wheel chair letting out a few tears and the guys watched him like a hawk making sure he was OK.

That day Anna had the best day of her life. She was only 18 and she was too young to die, but this was truly the best day ever. They shared many laughs, they went to the beach and she got to go everywhere she wanted to go. They brought her back around 8:00 pm giving her a good bye hug and kiss.

Her mother thanked them and promised to keep them in the loop on her condition. The flight back to L.A was quiet they had a privet jet and Kendall sobbed silently as he looked at the picture in his hand again.

"Kendall, you OK?" Carlos asked as he looked at Kendall and saw he was crying again.

"Yea just sad" Kendall sighed out as he let out a sob.

"Yea I know" Logan said as he let Kendall rest his head on his shoulder.

A few weeks later they got a letter from Anna's mom.

_Hey guys I thought I should let you know Anna just died a few hours ago and were hoping that you would come out for her funeral and sing a song for her. She was so happy about the day she spent with you, she said it was OK if you didn't make it out here she wanted to let you know she had the best day of her life with you guys and thank you so much her funeral will be held next week on Wednesday. _

_ -Lucy_

Kendall cried himself to sleep that night feeling horrible for everyone that lost their lives to cancer; it wasn't a thing that should be in life.

The funeral

The guys were dressed in black and ready to go they flew out.

"Last week we met an amazing girl named Anna, she was nice, funny, and a girl who didn't deserves to lose her life, any one with cancer shouldn't lose their lives over this disease" James said tears falling down his eyes.

"Many of you guys don't know that I had lost my father to cancer when I was 4 so seeing Anna in the hospital, a girl who barley started her life and have is stopped at such a short age isn't fair. And seeing her so sick it touch my heart remembering that we have an amazing life and we shouldn't take it for granite_. 'It's a shame that cancer has been something that's been accepted in society as something that's always gonna be there. (- Kendall Schmidt)"_ Kendall said softy into the microphone tears fell down his face.

"Here is a song that Anna wanted us to sing for her" Carlos said. The music started playing for worldwide.

"This one is for you Anna" Kendall said looking up at the sky, it was bright and sunny; nothing about this occasion was bright.

_"Wait a minute before you tell me anything_

_How was your day?_

_'Cause I been missing" James started the song._

_ "You by my side, yeah" Kendall trailed behind James_

_ "Did I awake you out of your dream? I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep" James voice rang though the microphone._

_ "You calm me down. There's something about the sound of your voice" Kendall sang out, he looked out to the crowed and saw people crying_

_"I, I, I, I never, never, never" Carlos sang out, he started out as a whisper out his voice got stronger with each word. _

_"Never far away as it may seem" they all sang_

_ "Soon we'll be together" Carlos sang_

_ "We'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo it's just one thing that I gotta do" James sang perfectly in tone_

_ "Hello, tuck you in every night on the , tuck you in every night" They sang together, their voices matching up making it sound beautiful._

_ "And I can hardly take another goodbye baby won't be long. And you're the one that I'm waitin' on" James sang, he looked out to the crowed and saw the tears flow down their faces._

_ "Hello, tuck you in every night on the " They all sang looking out beyond the crowed and the open field in front of them._

_ "Girl I'll be thinkin' about you Worldwide, worldwide, worldwide" Logan sang thinking about Camille_

_ "Girl I'll be thinkin' about you: every one sang together._

_ "Worldwide, worldwide, worldwide" Logan sang tears flowing down his face_

_ "Girl I'll be thinkin' about you" They sang, the thought about the memories they had with Anna_

_ "Yes I may have meet a million pretty girls that know my name_

_But don't you worry" Logan sang as he thought about the concerts and tours and how he always belonged to Camille_

_ "'cause you have my heart" tears rolled down Kendall's face as he sang he looked up hoping that his dad saw him sing and how much he missed him._

_ "It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city. Just get up and go_

_"Logan sang out as he looked over at his friends and saw they were crying to._

_ "The show must go on. So I need you to be strong" those were the last words Kendall's father said to him before he died. Kendall cried out as he sang this line. _

_ "I, I, I, I never, never, never" Carlos sang out as he looked at Kendall saw his bright green eyes shining as the tears flowed down Kendall's pale face. _

_ "As far away as it may seem" They all belted out, singing from their hearts and glad they were all there and healthy. _

_ "No Never" James sang out softly. _

_ "Soon we'll be together" Carlos followed. _

_ "We'll pick up right where we left off" Logan sang as loud as he could _

_ "Paris, London, 's just one thing that I gotta do" James said as he started waving his hand in the air, as everyone followed his movement. _

_ "Hello, tuck you in every night on the , tuck you in every night" They sang together._

_ "And I can hardly take another goodbye. Baby, won't be long, you're the one that I'm waiting on" James sang out as he looped his arm over Kendall's shoulder pulling him into his arm._

_ "Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, whoa" They sang out all looking at the crowed with sad smiles. _

_ "Girl I'll be thinkin' about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide" Logan sang loudly_

_ "Worldwide" James sang softly_

_ "Worldwide, worldwide, worldwide" Logan sang a smile spread across his face. _

_ "Girl I'll be thinkin about you" There voices sounded like angels together. _

_ "Oh, wherever the wind blows me you're still the one and only girl on my mind" Carlos belted out his favorite line in the song. _

_ "Baby know, there aint' no one better" James sang loudly_

_ "Worldwide" Logan sang back up. _

_ "So were always remember" James sang softly as he looked at Anna's mom watching the tears fall down her face. _

_ "Worldwide" Logan sang thinking about his family back in Minnesota_

_ "Paris, London, Tokyo. It's just one thing that I gotta do ways remover girl you're mine" James sang as he walked over to Anna's mom and brought her into a hug. _

_ "Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_"Hello, tuck you in every night" They sang together, Kendal was thinking about the last thing they did to Anna was tuck her into her hospital bed. _

_ "And I can hardly take another goodbye. Baby, won't be long you're the one that I'm waiting on" James sang out then gave Lucy a kiss on the top of her head. _

_ "Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone." They sang out together. _

_ Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide" Logan sang out softly. _

_ "Girl, I'll be thinking about you" Everyone thought about Anna and looked up to the sky. _

_ "Worldwide, worldwide, worldwide" Logan sang _

_ "Girl, I'll be thinking about you" They all sang getting softer and softer_

_ ", I may meet a million pretty girls. That know my name. But don't you worry" Logan sang from the heart_

_ "'Cause you have my heart" They sang Kendall's voice could be heard over everyone else's voice._

"Thank you so much for listing to us" Logan said.

"Rest in Peace Anna" Kendall said loudly. They all waved good bye and walked off the stage.

On there way home the guys realized that they have a good life, shelter, food, there all healthy, and best of all there all together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN This one was kinda fun to write but it was said and there is a quote from Kendall Schmidt in there about cancer. **

**I hope you like this and it was what you were looking for!**


	9. I'm Bananas For Banans

**I don't own Big Time Rush**

I'm Bananas For Bananas- Kendall and James get into a fight.

* * *

><p>"Kendall get back here" James shouted as he walked pass the pool.<p>

"What?" Kendall spat into James face, he looked straight into his eyes.

"What did you guys do with my luck comb?" James shouted in Kendall's face. Kendall and Carlos took James' comb the other day as a joke but never gave it back. Logan didn't want to have anything to do with it, because with his friends everything would go spiraling our of control.

"I don't know" Kendall lied smoothly, truth was it was in his back pocket, if only James had noticed it was sticking out of his back pocket.

"Kendall, what did you do with it?" James asked as he followed Kendall up to 2J.

"Go look in your room" Kendall said, even though it wasn't there he was tired of having James nagging at him and was giving him a headache.

"Fine, I will" James said as he went into his and Kendall's shared room and looked everywhere. When he saw his lucky white V-neck covered in paint and James remembered Kendall was painting a picture for Jo the other day. "Knight" James yelled through the whole apartment.

"What" Kendall yelled back as he laid down on the couch,.

"What the hell did you do to my favorite shirt?" He asked as he held it in the air for Kendall to see the damage.

"What I didn't do that" Kendall said wondering why James was accusing him of this now.

"Yes you did, you were painting a picture for Jo the other day, who else would do this?" James asked. He was clearly pissed off with Kendall now and wanted to punch him right in the face for ruining everything of his.

"I seriously didn't do it this time" Kendall said getting angry at James for accusing him of things he didn't do.

"How would you like it if I broke your hockey stick?" James asked as he stormed off into his shared room with Kendall and went into his part of his room and found a less important hockey sick and brought it out to Kendall and snapped it against his knee.

"What the hell was that for?" Kendall shouted as he grabbed the hockey stick that was in two pieces.

"You ruin something of mine, I ruin something of yours" James spat out.

Kendall threw a punch at James' face and got him right in the jaw. James lunged at Kendall tackling him onto the floor. Kendall's head hit hard on the floor when James attacked him but the screaming covered the loud thunk.

After 20 minutes of wrestling they were still angry at each other. James had at least a broken nose from when Kendall kicked him. Kendall on the other hand was beaten up pretty good.

Kendall's head ached from when he hit it against the floor. He thought he might have gotten a concussion he went to go find Logan. Kendall stormed out of the apartment leaving James standing by the sink pressing a cold cloth onto his bleeding nose.

Kendall walked into down town LA he had no clue where he was going, he was lost. He walked into the park and he saw guys from the football team. They hated Kendall and knew if he was alone he was dead.

"Hey look who showed up" Luke said. He was the caption of the football team and hated Kendall and his friends, and wished to bring Kendall down.

Luke didn't wait for him to answer he swung his fist at Kendall making him stumble back. Another guy pushed him to the ground and kicked him right in the gut making Kendall cry out in pain.

"Aww look Kendork is crying" Luke said as he started to kick Kendall in the ribs, hearing a crack with each kick.

Kendall laid there curled up to tired to move an inch. He moved behind a bush so he could cry in peace. His head ached and his ribs throbbed and worst of all it was raining and Kendall laid there on the ground in to much pain to move. He shivered and curled up more.

"Where is Kendall?" Logan asked furious about the fight his friends had.

"I don't know he stormed out of here once it was done" James said as Logan wrapped his broken nose, he had a ace bandage on his wrist from spraining it other wise he was fine.

"Don't tell him I do this" Logan said as he pulled up the computer and typed in Kendall's phone number and said he was in the park.

"Let's go" Logan growled at James and Carlos.

They all threw on their coats knowing it was raining outside. The wind blew hard the ran to the park all yelling Kendall.

Logan then saw some ones leg behind a bush and heard whimpers coming from behind it.

"Kenny?" Logan asked softly as he ducked behind the bush to see the tall blond curled up on his side clutching his ribs. He was soaking wet and shivering uncontrollably. All his anger left when he saw his injuries, the didn't even include his ribs. "Kenny what happened?" Logan asked as he saw the tears running down his face.

"I got injured" Kendall sobbed out as he let out a harsh cough making him cry more.

"Come on lets get you back home" Logan said as stood up ready to help the fallen leader up.

"I can't get up, it hurts to much" Kendall sobbed out feeling weak and helpless.

"James over here" Logan yelled making Kendall cringe and the sound.

James walked over relived to see Kendall, but now what he looked like, he looked worse than he did after the fight. James slid his arms under Kendall's shaking body and carried him back to the palm woods. He laid him down on the couch for Logan to see him.

Logan started wrapping his right wrist because it was big and puffy, "Kendall I need to check your ribs" Logan said as he looked at Kendall and saw the pain.

Kendall nodded his head and uncurled himself from his ribs and having Logan lift up his shirt. Logan saw Kendall's abdomen it was almost black and blue no wonder why Kendall was in so much pain. Logan ran his fingers over Kendall's ribs checking to see if any of them were broken and they weren't just badly bruised.

"Logie, I think I got a concussion when I was fighting with James" Kendall whispered out as he rested his aching head on Carlos' lap.

Logan looked at Kendall head and felt a big bump on the back and sure enough he had a concussion. " You are right" Logan said as he looked down at Kendall. "Ok here is a sweat shirt and James is gonna carry you to your bed, do not get out" Logan said sternly at Kendall.

Kendall nodded his head and Logan helped him put on a sweat shirt and James carried him up to his room, it was obvious they weren't ready to talk yet.

That night Kendall temperature went up, he woke up several time in a coughing fit James found him crying into his pillow with each one that tortured his body. Logan came in around midnight after James had gotten him. Kendall threw up all over his bed and was crying in pain.

That next day Logan took Kendall to the doctor and confirmed he got the flu from sitting out in the cold for so long and gave him some pain medication for the ribs and medication for the flu.

The rest of that day Kendall laid on the couch coughing, his ribs throbbed with each hack he let out. Kendall slept that night against James' warm chest. The 2 friends had for gave each other that day. When James realzed that his little cousin was the one to ruin his favorite shirt when James was watching her the other day.

Everything was gonna be fine with them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you liked this it was a little rushed sorry about that =(**


	10. Pugluver64

**I don't own Big Time Rush **

**Pugluver64-Kendall is taking care of Katie because she was sick but it turns out that she was faking the whole time, Kendall being Kendall is sick and everyone else has plans so Katie takes care of him.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Katie was tired of it. She was tired of being ignored by her brothers because he was always too busy goofing of with his friends, or working for Gustavo, or when he was with Jo, and she hated it when he had homework because that was every night.<p>

It had almost been 3 months without Katie and Kendall time. Every week Kendall would have set out a day for Katie and just Katie but when they got to LA that time grew smaller and Kendall grew busier. Katie missed her big brother a lot and he wished that he was less busy.

"Hey Katie bug" Kendall said as he woke up that morning he was dressed in his black hockey sweat pants his name ran down his leg, he wore a light blue t- shirt and his favorite grey beanie.

"Hey Kenny, can we spend some time together?" Katie asked shyly she never really had to ask her brother when they could hang out it kinda just happened, but not this time.

"Sorry baby sis I gotta go to work today, some other time. OK?" Kendall asked as he looked at a heart broken Katie.

Katie nodded her head trying to hold back the tears that wanted to fall down her face. Her brother didn't want to hang out with her or that's what it felt like. She knew her brother loved her a lot but some days it didn't feel like it at all.

The next day early in the morning

"Katie, get up sweetie you have to go to school" Mrs. Knight said as she shook her daughter's shoulder.

"I don't want to" Katie mumbled out, she didn't feel good one bit and she wanted to stay in bed all day.

"You feel OK?" Mrs. Knight asked her daughter she felt kinda warm when she touched her forehead.

"I want Kenny" Katie whimpered out as she looked at her mom with her dark brown eyes giving her the famous puppy dog eyes that made everyone melt into her.

"OK I will go get him" Mrs. Knight said knowing Katie probably missed having her bonding time with Kendall and she also knew he had the day off. Katie was faking sick but she didn't want to ruin the moment. "Kendall, Katie is asking for you I think she is sick" Mrs. Knight said as she looked into her son's room and saw he was lying face down on his pillow, blanket's covering every inch of his body.

"Wait what's wrong with her?" Kendall asked as he lifted his head off his pillow, his head was pounding in his skull was it like a day to be sick or something? He asked himself.

"She sick and she want you" Mrs. Knight said as she walked over to Kendall.

Kendall thought for a moment he could tell his mom he felt like crap and have his mom take care of Katie form him, or he could suck it up and take care of his baby sis like he always did and also telling his mom was really hard for him, harder than it should be.

"OK tell her I will be there in a few" Kendall said as he looked up at his mom who was sitting on the edge of his bed.

Mrs. Knight nodded her head and left his room knowing something was up with him to. It was just gonna be an off day for everyone.

"Hey Katie bug, heard you were sick" Kendall said as he walked into Katie's room quietly, he sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed her back.

"Kenny" Katie whinnied out, she looked up at Kendall and saw how pale he looked, he actually looked sick today. "I wanna go to your room" Katie whispered out knowing it was the only way to get Kendall into his bed.

"OK baby sis" Kendall said as he lifted Katie up and carried him down the hall way to his room. He laid her down on his bed and tucked her in.

Kendall took care of Katie the rest of the day, constantly taking her temperature but it always said 98.6 he was confused. Katie lay in Kendall's bed inhaling the smell of Kendall and wishing Kendall would rest. Kendall made her lunch and read her stories, watched movies with her and they just hung out. Kendall was ready to get up again, he really wasn't feeling well his head pounded and his stomach twisted uncomfortably.

"Kenny, lay down?" Katie asked as she scooted over in his bed and patted a spot for him to lie down. Kendall took the spot and looped his arm around Katie. "Kendall, I'm not really sick, but you are" Katie said as she studied her brother and realized he was fast asleep.

Katie pulled the blanket up over Kendall shivering shoulders. Kendall wrapped his arms around his stomach rolling over on his side bring Katie with him. Kendall buried under his blankets wimping out every now and then.

Katie wiggled out of Kendall's grasp, she pressed a cool hand against his forehead to find it burning up. "Oh Kenny" She whispered out. Katie went and called her mom to tell her about Kendall's condition.

"Mom, Kendall's sick" Katie said her voice had sadness in it.

"OK, well I am at the store I will pick up some things for him, and Katie I know you weren't sick" Mrs. Knight said making Katie surprised.

"Oh" Katie said surprised that her mom knew about that.

"It's ok I know you wanted to spend time with Kendall" Mrs. Knight said.

"yea I miss him and I think he's getting sick" Katie said as she walked into the bathroom to see Kendall hunched over the toilet.

"Oh, well can you go check on him and I will be home in about a 2 hours" Mrs. Knight said as she hung up on Katie.

Katie rubbed Kendall's back as he continued to throw up. Sweat dripped off of his shaking body, he let out his

For the last hour Kendall sat by the toilet Katie was right next to him rubbing his back and whispering soothing words to calm him down. When he wasn't puking he would lay in Katie's lap as she stroked his sweaty hair making him fall asleep.

Kendall's temperature was 103.5 and Katie had given him Tylenol to help him but it wasn't doing much work for him at this moment. Kendall was curled up on the bathroom floor it was around 8:00pm and he had been there for almost the whole day. Katie had taken care of him until Mrs. Knight forced her to go to bed.

Mrs. Knight had tucked Kendall into bed and gave him medication to help the vomiting and nausea. In the middle of the night Katie crept into his room to make sure he was ok. She had fallen asleep next to him.

The past few day Katie had taken care of Kendall, making sure he was getting enough fluids and sleeping enough. And soon enough Kendall was feeling better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this pugluver64! and I'm sorry if it wasn't it was really short someday I will get around and fix them but I really want to get caught up on theses stories next one! **

**P.S. cant wait for u to update!  
><strong>

**Reviews any one?  
><strong>


	11. Jenizzleoffdachain

**I don't own Big Time Rush**

Jenizzleoffdachain- Carlos has a girlfriend but it doesn't work out because the guys keep nagging at him.

Happy late birthday,I hope you had a great day!

* * *

><p>"Awww….. you're like the best boyfriend I have ever had!" Grace said. It was a sunny day in LA and Grace was sitting next to the Palm Woods pool with the best boyfriend ever and her boyfriend happened to be Carlos Garcia.<p>

Carlos had med Grace at the hockey store, when Carlos was getting a new helmet after his broke after the last reckless stunt he did with the guys. Well after running into Grace they had talked a little bit and they wanted to hang out again.

This was their fifth date, after the third the guys had talked Carlos into asking her out, and now they were boyfriends and girlfriend. The two couple sat next to each other holding hands and making lovey faces at each other.

"Hey Carlos, you wanna play some hockey with me and the guys?" Kendall asked as he came up to the two love birds and interrupted them on this perfect afternoon.

"Nawww, I wanna hang out with Grace today" Carlos said as he looked at Grace with his big brown eyes.

"K, we will be out for a few hours, see ya later" Kendall said as he left them alone, Kendall really didn't like to see couples much because it made him sad to think that Jo had left only a few weeks ago, but he had to move on. Kendall may have moved on but will NEVER forget her.

"Is he coming with? James asked Kendall when he came back to the apartment.

"No, he would rather hang out with Grace it's all he does now" Kendall said kinda annoyed he missed seeing the crazy Latino running around the house like a maniac and pulling pranks on them, but for the last few weeks he was changing slowly,

"Oh" James said kinda sad. Whenever Carlos didn't play the teams would be uneven and Kendall would play against James and Logan because nobody else would. James missed seeing the Latino. He wanted it to be normal again when Carlos didn't have a girlfriend and give her all his attention.

"Hey where's Carlos?" Logan asked as he came downstairs carrying his hockey stick and looking for the fourth boy.

"Not playing" James scowled as he grabbed his gear, they both waited around for Kendall to show up with his.

"Do you guys think he's spending too much time with her?" Kendall asked as he came in the room with his bag over his shoulder and carrying his skates.

"I do, I never see him anymore and I miss him" Logan said as he followed his two friends to the elevator. "He is also changing like his behavior it's not that childish like any more. " Logan said sadly.

"Yea I wish Carlos would make some time for up" James said as he threw his stuff into the back of the trunk and hopped into the passenger's seat while Kendall rode in back and Logan pulled away from the Palm Woods parking lot.

"where is the old Carlos I know and love" Kendall mumbled as he put on his hockey gear waiting for the other guys finished.

"Yea, so how are we playing this time?" Logan asked as he finished lacing up his skates and standing up wobbly.

"I think we should play three on three" Kendall said as he sat on the bench looking up at James seeing if he would agree with his idea, but Logan obviously didn't like that idea.

"Why, what's wrong with playing on teams?" Logan asked not really wanting to be skating back and forth.

"Cause I always have to play alone" Kendall shot back, tired of losing his energy faster than the other guys.

After the guys finished an intense game of hockey, the decided to play three on three and the game last a little longer then they thought. They all headed back into the Palm Woods building. They all dumped their stuff in their room and came back out looking for Carlos.

"Where is Carlos?" James asked as he came out of his room and looked around the apartment for they hyper Latino.

"I don't think he's back yet" Logan said as he sat on the couch joined by Kendall and James.

"He spends too much time with her, he doesn't even hang out with us" James said picking up a remote control and started playing the video game.

"Yea I know, I miss him I wish he didn't have a girlfriends and everything, I know that is mean but I wanna hang out with him" Logan said looking at the game James was playing.

"Here's a plan" Kendall said as he made the guys huddle up like they did in hockey when the coach talked to them. Kendall whispered the plan and yelled move out after 10 mines of nonstop whispering.

"So were just gonna keep bothering them until Carlos comes and hangs out with us?" Logan asked

"Well kinda, we gonna make everything sound cool and it will make him wanna hang out with up" Kendall said as he looked at the other guys.

"Let the plan start today" Logan said proudly. Kendall stood up and put his hand in the middle James followed next then Logan the screamed and ran out of the apartment.

Carlos was near the water fountain making a wish with Grace when Kendall Logan came behind him with his helmet he never wore anymore thanks to Grace.

"Hey Caritos, wear your helmet" Logan said as he placed it on his head.

"Logan, you ruined my hair" Carlos yelled back knocking off the helmet, Logan never thought those words would ever come out of the small Latino. Grace had changed Carlos in so many ways Carlos wasn't even the same person they knew when they all met. But Logan didn't give up.

"Come on Carlos remember when we had lots of fun with your helmet?" Logan asked coaxing the boy into putting it on. Carlos was reaching out for it to put it on like old times but Grace ruined it.

"Carlos, don't do it, you know better" Grace said as he ripped the helmet out of Logan's hand and chucked it across the park.

"Yea, don't come near me with that thing" Carlos said as he pulled Grace away. That was a close one Carlos thought to himself.

"Hey Carlos, you wanna try it?" Kendall yelled from the top of the roof ready to jump into the pool.

Carlos stood up looking at Kendall like he was nuts. Kendall kept nagging at Carlos to try it but Grace pulled him away. Carlos really wanted to try it out but Grace pulled him away.

Kendall shook his head he really didn't like Grace. James was next in line to nag Carlos, Carlos had said no to the smaller things but this he had to say yes to.

James nagged and nagged at Carlos to try the water slide they set up at the pool and finally they said yes. It was like old times Carlos was hanging out with them having fun and not caring about a thing in the world.

A few weeks later Carlos was back to normal wearing his helmet and trying reckless stunts, and finally grace dumped him after the 2 week Carlos was back to normal and everything was going good at apartment 2J.

* * *

><p>AN I hope this is what you were looking for and again happy birthday!


	12. Big Time Detective Conan

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Big Time Detective Conan- James it cutting himself and Kendall stops him**

* * *

><p>James stood in the 2J's bathroom, everyone was gone off doing their own thing and James was glad. He pulled out a little razor he kept in his back pocket. It was like his stress reliever.<p>

* * *

><p>1 month ago<p>

James had been going through some tough stuff. His mom had died from a drunk driver and even though his parents were divorced James' dad started drinking, he would be drinking a lot, he would drink his nights away, and finally one night he was so drunk he made a horrible decision and he started drinking and driving. He hit a street light pole, and unfortunately he wasn't wearing his seat belt and died by the impact.

That all happened in one month, and it was too much for James' to handle. Both of his parents dying in one month flying back to Minnesota brought to many painful memories when he packed up his parents stuff.

It was then he started it. He started cutting himself it started only once a week and it was making him feel better, less stress and made life easier. It then turned out to be twice a week it was starting to get out of control. He then started doing it every day. There were cuts all up his arm's he always wore a long sleeves to cover them up. His friends always asked him why he wore them when it was like 80 degrees out. But James' answer was always a shrug.

* * *

><p>Present<p>

James stood in the bathroom counting how many cuts he had. He was almost up to 45 cuts, there were some on his back and upper arms they were just everywhere. James held the new sharpened blade against his flesh and pulled against it. Blood dripped out of the fresh cut and James looked at it.

"Hey James I am home" Kendall's voice rang through the quiet apartment.

"Crap" James muttered to himself he grabbed a Band-Aid and placed it over the cut, blood oozed out form the side and James added two more Band-Aids to cover it up. He grabbed a rag and wiped up the fresh blood that was on the floor.

"James, where are you?" Kendall shouted through the apartment wondering where his tall friend was. He had been acting quite strange through the whole month and last month. He felt bad for him he lost both of his parents in the same month but he was taking it really good.

"I'm in the bathroom, I will be out in a minute" James said through the door as he hid the rag under the sink and walked out of the bathroom finding Kendall standing right at the door waiting for him.

"What's up dude? Wanna go to the park and play a little one on one hockey?" Kendall asked holding out James' stick.

James let out a smile and grabbed the stick getting ready to leave the apartment.

"Dude go change, it's like 100 degrees outside you're gonna die out there" Kendall said looking at James' clothes which was sweat pants and a baggy sweat shirt.

"Naw, I'm fine let's go play!" James said changing the subject, not really wanting to talk about it with Kendall but Kendall would be Kendall and wouldn't drop it until he got the answer this time.

"Come on man, what's been up lately you've been secretive, and hiding things, and only wearing long sleeve t-shirts and baggy sweat pants and jeans" Kendall said being blunt, he was tired of his friend hiding stuff from him. He was the unofficial leader of their small group of friends and he wanted to help James.

"Nothing, come on lets go play some hockey" James said trying to get Kendall off the subject, but knowing he would fail miserably.

"James, I am not leaving this apartment until you tell me what's wrong, you've acted different in the last month and I want to help you" Kendall said grabbing James' arm, and griping onto the fresh cut James made, making James whimpered out in pain.

"Let go" James growled as he felt the blood seep through his shirt and it was becoming noticeable. James tried to cover it up with his other hand but Kendall just stood there 'like what the heck just happened' look on his face.

Kendall reached out and grabbed James arm and pulled up his shirt, James didn't even try to stop him he was tired of keeping his secret. "Oh my god" Kendall whispered out as he saw all the cuts on James' arm. Kendall looked heartbroken, his friend was committing suicide and he didn't know anything about it.

"There's more" James whispered out as he saw Kendall face when he saw his arm. James slowly took off his shirt and reviled the cuts all along his back and other arm. "I'm sorry, it took me out of my misery from my parents dying and I don't know, I sorry" James whispered out.

"How many?" Kendall whispered out, he wanted to know there was already a arm full how could there be more? He thought to himself.

"About 45" James whispered out, not really wanting to tell Kendall the truth.

Kendall snapped out of his trance, he tossed James back his shirt telling him to put it back on. He dragged the tall boy out of the apartment and took the car keys with him.

"Where are we going?" James asked as he was shoved into the passenger's seat. Kendall hopped into the driver's seat; he took off speeding down the road.

"Where are we going" James said a little bit louder hoping that Kendall would tell him.

"The hospital, we need to get those cuts treated." Kendall said sternly as he looked at James.

James started pancaking, he didn't want to go to the hospital everyone would look at him like he's weird, or he has problems and put him in a mental place. "No please Kendall, I will stop please, don't take me there" James pleaded to Kendall.

Kendall looked over at James to see him beg, literally. "Why James, we just need to get those cuts looked at and stuff" Kendall said as he pulled over, Kendall wrapped his long lanky arms around the shaking boy.

"No they will put me in some mental place, and I'm not mental" James sobbed out as he looked up at Kendall his light green eyes looked at him softly.

"James, I know you're not a mental person, you just need to get those cuts taken care of, and if they say you have to go to therapy I will be with you every step of the way, we don't even have to tell Carlos and Logan" Kendall said softly, he really wanted to help the poor boy.

James let out a few sobs and thought about it for a minute. "You won't tell anyone?" James asked as he looked up at Kendall once again.

"Just my mom, and that's it, it can be our little secret, ok?" Kendall said as he stroked his soft hair. James nodded his head and sat back in the seat.

The doctors gave James a sympathetic look, James let out a sigh, taking it easy knowing this was good for him. They gave him some cream to get rid of the scars and gave him the option of therapy, Kendall had convinced him he should go and he would be right there by his side each step of the way.

* * *

><p>2 months later<p>

James was back to normal, he stopped cutting himself, and all he had left was a little scar from his last one. He was glad to have a friend like Kendall, he save his life, if he never found out that one day James would most likely be dead by now.

Kendall is James' hero, in many ways, the secret stayed between the 2 boys and Mrs. Knight. James took therapy for 5 weeks and Kendall drove him to each one, supporting him each step of the way.

Kendall was truly the best friend anyone could have at James was lucky to have him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope this is what you were looking for!**

**I have started the next chapter for Sick Christmas, IDK what to update after that if you have a perfrence PM me or just leave a review. **

**For all my stories I am sorry i haven't updated lately, I've been getting less reviews and getting lazy on writing cause the reviews get me going on the writing half! So please review I really want to finish half of these stories by summer! And hopefully start new ones to!  
><strong>


	13. BTRGirl93

**I don't own Big Time Rush**

**BTRGirl93-Kendall and Katie have a sister; she's been in love with Logan since they were 12. Logan feel's the same way about her but they don't tell each other. She then decides to date James to get over Logan because James tells her how he feels. James does something to ruin that. Logan is there to comfort her and they begin dating after he tells her how he feels.**

* * *

><p>This is really complicated for the family and here is why, Leah Knight was 15 years old and her brother is 16 Kendall Knight, he is the captain of the hockey team and this is his 7th year. Katie Knight is younger than her, but only by a 5 of years.<p>

Leah has a huge crush on one of her brother's best friends and she just can't help it, she's just in love with him. His smile, his hair, his eyes, how nice he is he's funny, and smart. Yes that is right Leah Knight has a huge crush on Logan Mitchall. She really started to like him when she was 12 but it wasn't that bad.

The thing is that Logan has been falling for Kendall's little sister Leah, he always wanted to ask her out but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He was nervous he never planned to fall in love with Kendall's sister, it just kinda happened. So for now Logan would remain silent about his feeling towards Leah.

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday and the guys would becoming over after their game. Leah always loved to go to them to watch Logan, he played goalie and he was really good at it, he almost stopped every puck that came towards him, she would always s cheer him on. But of course she would also cheer on Kendall to, but she never really played any attention to him, he was everywhere on the ice.<p>

After the amazing game, Logan had stopped 7 goals and only let one in, he was a beast at playing goalie and everyone on the team knew that. After the painful check Kendall had taken in the boards at the end of the game, the score turned out pretty good Kendall had scored 4 out of 5 goals they made. They went home with another victory.

"Nice save dude" Kendall said as he gave Logan a pat on the shoulder while they finished changing in the locker room.

Logan looked at Kendall, proudness was in his eyes, and his eyes shined brightness with happiness and proudness of the game. "Thanks dude, you too nice goals there" Logan said as he gave him a pat on the back just like he had done a few seconds ago.

Kendall went and stood up at the front of the locker room, he was proud of his team and he wouldn't want anyone else. Kendall id his famous whistle which made everyone wince in pain when they heard it. "Hey guys nice game out there you were amazing, Jack nice goal. Have a nice day off see you on Monday" Kendall said as he grabbed his stuff and followed his friends out the door.

"Nice game honey" Mrs. Knight said as she greeted the 4 boys. She was so proud of her son, he always led his team to victory and she was so proud of him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a kiss on his jaw. Kendall blushed furiously but gave her a kiss on her head.

"Nice game big bro" Katie said as she jumped on Kendall's back making him drop his hockey bag. Kendall let out a grunt; he was sore after being checked into the boards but let out a soft chuckle and gave her a piggy back ride.

"Hey Logan" Lead said a little shy; she had no idea why she was so nervous talking to him she never was before until now. "Nice game you were great" She said softly as she looked down at the ground.

"Thanks" Logan said looking at Leah like he did something wrong, why did girls have to be so confusing? He thought to himself as they all walked back to the car.

James and Carlos trailed behind the happy group. They were happy the game was over, after Kendall had taken a rough check and came back and scored one more goal on them it was a good game they called it.

Once they got back to the Knight's hours. Mrs. Knight had made lunch for everyone, they all sat in front of the TV eating away and watching Avatar the movie, they never seen it and so far it was amazing.

Leah looked over at Logan he was so cute why she couldn't just ask him out, wait what if he didn't like her the way she felt about him. Why couldn't she get her mind off of him, he didn't like her that way. Leah thought to herself.

"What are you staring at?" Logan asked Leah when he noticed she was looking at him.

"Ummm, there is something behind your head" She lied as she looked back at the movie, hoping not to get caught looking at him. Leah really needed to stop thinking about Logan.

Leah and James both got up to put their plates in the sink. "Hey" James said as he looked at Leah, she stood leaning over the counter her head in her hands.

"Hey James" Leah said softly as she looked up at James. She never noticed how tall he was, Kendall was close to his height but he was taller than him by a few inches.

After spending some time in the kitchen, they started cleaning off the stuff and have fun doing it; Leah had almost forgotten about her troubles with Logan and looked at James. James looked at her he never thought he was falling for his best friend's sister.

"So Leah, I was thinking you wanna hang out at all?" James asked casually as he washed the dishes.

Leah stood facing away from him thinking about it, she might forget about Logan for a bit and that is what she needed. "Sure, how about tomorrow for a movie?" She asked as she gave a small smile.

Yes James thought was he put the dishes away. "Sounds good" James said as he let out a huge smile.

They came back into the room and the movie was half way over, they sat down next to each other, both letting out a smile as they watched the rest of the movie. James and Kendall had both fallen asleep against her. She let out a smile when she heard Logan's soft snoring from the other end of the couch. He was so dang cute. She slapper herself mentally 'no I am not falling for him, I'm gonna go see a movie with James tomorrow' she thought to herself.

After all the guys had woken up after their naps Carlos had left to go home while James and Logan managed to get Kendall to his bed and get some Tylenol when they saw the painful bruising on his hip. They placed some cold ice on it and watched him carefully as he tried to move around but whimpering out in pain with each movement, he than just decided to give up.

Logan had stayed up in Kendall's room and played on his laptop as he watched Kendall carefully knowing that his bruising was gonna bring more pain to him. James on the other hand made his way back downstairs and sat down by Leah again. He draped his long arm around her shoulder and brought her into a hug. Leah leaned into his strong body slowly falling asleep herself.

Logan crept downstairs to get more Tylenol for Kendall who was moaning in pain with each movement. When he saw Leah hugging James on the couch it broke his heart, she looked at her and he let out a tear as he ran down his check he quickly wiped it away and grabbed they Tylenol from the kitchen he ran back to Kendall's room trying to forget about what he just saw.

After Logan had found out about James and Leah, he knew his chances were over for him, he just couldn't believe that James would do that to him, but of course James also didn't know that Logan had a thing for Leah so he couldn't blame it on him.

James and Leah had officially started dating after the movie, Leah was hoping to forget about Logan all together but it was hard when she saw him like every day, he was always making jokes of being funny.

James and Leah hung out every day after James had hockey practice, Logan would scowl whenever he saw them together. Logan just let out a sigh remembering that he can't get hung up over one girl there are other's out there.

After a month of dating, James had started flirting with other girls again making Leah think about Logan more often than ever and the whole reason to date James was to not think about him, but the whole time they dated all she thought about was Logan.

It was one day after hockey practice and Leah went to go find James. She hadn't seen him all day; she turned around a corner to see him kissing another girl. She felt hurt; she never thought he would cheat on her even though she only went out with him to forget about Logan.

"James how could you?" Leah asked as she walked right up to him looking at him with a hurt expression.

James stood there speechless, he couldn't help it anymore it was obvious that she liked Logan the way she always laughed at his jokes, the way she looked at him, the way she did anything around him it was obvious she really like him, James didn't really want to go out with her anymore if she had a thing with Logan.

"I know you like Logan" James hissed in her ear.

Leah turned around and stormed away from James, making it clear that they had broken up. She sat at the old pond the all use to skate on when they were old. She shivered uncontrollably it was freezing out but she could care less. She had lost Logan the one who she always wanted to date all along but she threw that away for James.

"Hey you're gonna freeze to death" Logan said as he wrapped a warm blanket around her shoulders.

Leah let out a sad smile as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Hey" She whispered out as she looked up at Logan. He wrapped his arm around her shivering body and brought her into his side, she leaned into his side for support.

"Ok hear me out ok?" Logan asked as he broke the silence.

Leah nodded her head wanting to hear what Logan had to say to her.

"Leah, I really really like you, like I really like you" Logan said putting emphasis on really Leah let out a soft smile when she finally heard what she wanted to hear after the last 2 years she finally got it. "I don't know about you but I get excited when I see you, you make my day even when I'm feelin' low, you make me smile when the world just seems to have it in for me, but Leah I really like you and I have for a while now, so will you please be my girlfriend?" Logan asked letting out a breath.

A smile spread across her face, she was so happy she couldn't believe her ears. Logan liked her like a lot and she couldn't believe it, she was afraid for nothing and now she had the guy she always wanted. "Yes, a million times yes" Leah said as she wrapped her arms around his neck brining him into a hug.

Logan smiled when he heard that. They were both afraid of nothing they already like each other one of them just had to be brave and ask the other one out and Logan finally found enough courage to do it.

They walked back to the Knight's house their arms around each other talking quietly.

Leah had finally forgave James for what he did, Kendall never found out about James and her, but Kendall wasn't too happy to hear when Logan started dating his little sister but after a while he finally got use to the idea.

The last few months have been good between Logan and Leah they had fallen for each other and they were happy they were together. Everything went all good after that!

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I hope you like it here are the next to request I am doing! **

**Ok, so I have at least 2 more requests before I am caught up the next two will before**

**Cali OzeraKaulitz- James keeps getting turned down, and doesn't know how to deal with it. Can the new girl-Zanna-help him out of his rut with her no-strings-attatched mindset, or will she fall for him in the process?**

**paigygirl15- sick carlos fic were he gets the flu but doesnt tell anyone and then just as he gets better he gets worse and has to go to the hospital and they tell him he has bronchitis!**

Those are the next 2 and I am still taking requests!


	14. Cali OzeraKaulitz

**I do not own Big Time Rush **

**Cali OzeraKaulitz- James gets turned down and doesn't know how to deal with it. Can the new girl Zanna help him out with his rut with her no strings- attached mindset, or will she fall for him in the process? **

* * *

><p>James was just having a rough week; this was his 10th girl that turned him down. James wondered why he kept getting turned down every girl in the school loved him and right now at this moment he felt like everyone hated him, or well not everyone he knew his best friends loved him.<p>

"Hey" James said as he sat down at the lunch table with his friend Logan, Kendall, and Carlos. They all had meet in kindergarten and were best friends at first sight.

"Hey, why look so down?" Kendall asked when James came and sat down at the lunch table. He knew James was having trouble finding a girl but he didn't know how bad it was.

"Got turned down again" James said as he started to eat his lunch. He looked down at the table feeling embarrassed, he out of all his friends was the one to get the girls and have no problem, or until now.

"What is that…..like the 20th time this week" Carlos laughed obviously missing that James wasn't in the mood to be joking around. Instead he got smacked by Logan and Kendall at the same time.

"Shut up Carlos, at least I have had a girlfriend unlike you" James spat back at the Latino.

Carlos looked at James like he had just kicked a small puppy dog; he then turned his head away from James and shut up.

James had realized what he had done to the Latino. "Carlos, I'm sorry I'm just upset this is the 10th time I got turned down this week and I got turned down 5 times last week" James explained to the hurt boy.

Carlos looked up at James with forgiveness in his eyes. "It's ok, at least you keep trying and I bet some girl wants to go out with you" Carlos said as he gave James a pat on the back.

"Hey Kendall, can you come with me to fine a girl?" James asked Kendall as he looked up from his lunch, it was rare when James asked for help on a girl and he only did it if he was despite which he was.

"Why me?" Kendall asked wondering why James always picked him to go find a girl or take a girl out on a double date.

"Cause you always pick the best girls out" James said, it was true though. James always got the pretty ones, but Kendall chose the pretty and nice girls.

"Fine James, I can try to help you find a girl but I can't make any promises on finding you one" Kendall said as he looked up at James and saw how hurt he was, with Kendall being the unofficial leader of the small group he hated to see his friends in pain or sad looking and right now James needed a boost.

James' face lit up like Christmas lights on a tree and nodded his head. "I would really appreciate that" James said to Kendall.

"No problem we can look after hockey practice today" Kendall said as he got up as the bell rang for them to go to their next class.

The rest of that day James had asked out 2 more girls and both laughed in his face and walked away. James felt hurt he didn't know what he did wrong, did he do anything wrong to begin with? He thought to himself. Gosh I can't wait for Kendall to start helping me on this girl thing.

Kendall being the captain of the hockey team and of course he also did have good looks, not as well as James Diamonds but good enough looks for girls to ask him out. But he always ended up turning them down if they weren't right no matter how hot they were. Kendall always answer was a shrug and kept on going on with his life as if everything was normal.

After sitting in the cafeteria l for 3 hours straight, Kendall was getting exhausted after coaching the hockey team and yelling at the over and over again his throat was killing him.

"Wanna go home?" James asked Kendall, he had noticed this was Kendall's 5th cup of coffee and he was still slowly dozing off. James knew that Kendall tried his best on trying to find him a girl.

"Yea" Kendall said as he slowly got up, he threw away his coffee and grabbed his hockey bag and slung it over his shoulder, and then his school back pack. They slowly walked outside the mall. It was snowing heavily when they stepped outside.

"This is just great" James said sarcastically as he slid his hat over his hair, the two boys slowly started there walk home. "Thanks for helping me" James said to the tired boy that walked next to him. Kendall gave him a smile and nodded. He would have said something but he knew nothing would come out.

Once Kendall was home he made sure his mom gave James a ride home, after that Kendall went upstairs and crashed on his bed. His mom came in his room after dropping James off at his house to see Kendall sleeping in his room and decided not to disturb him on his day off.

The next day in science there was no Kendall but there was this new girl and James knew for sure if Kendall, so he would be on his own for finding a girl.

"Where is Kendall?" Logan asked James in lunch, they stood in line together to get food.

"I don't know, but he had like 5 cups of coffee last night and was looking really tired and pale so he might be sick" James said as he started to walk away but ran into the new girl and she was now wearing James' lunch.

"I'm so sorry, let me help you" James said as he grabbed napkins and started helping her clean off the food.

"Hi, I'm Zanna" She said softly as she looked at James.

James had given her the James Diamond winning smile. "Hi, I'm James and I'm normally now this much of a klutz" James said as he finished helping her clean off the food.

After lunch James and Zanna were now like best friends and she knew about the bad luck James was having with the ladies and offered her to help him and James had took her up on her offer.

The two spent a lot of time together the next few days, Zanna pointing out the girls he might like in the mall. She was just like Kendall by the way she helped him.

James couldn't wait for Kendall to come back to school he knew the poor blond had caught a stomach virus and had stopped over at his house to see him spewing his guts up into the toilet. He practically lived in the bathroom for the last few days. His pillow and blankets are in there.

"Hey, Hey, earth to James" Zanna said as she waved her hand in front of his face.

James looked to see Zanna waving her hand in front of him. "Sorry just thinking on how Kendall was doing" James said softly as he thought about the poor blond once again wishing that he was here.

"Who is this Kendall person" Zanna asked, she had been there for about 3 days now and never met a Kendall person and was surprised because he was one of James' best friends.

"He's my best friend, and captain of the hockey team he's sick with a stomach virus right now" James said as he returned looking at the hot girls that passed him.

"Ahh, that Kendall I hear very much about him in a lot of my classes, he seems very popular" Zanna pointed out as he looked at James, she never noticed how cute he was. His hair went just the right direction and his smile was worth a million bucks to her, his hazel eyes made her met. She forced herself to snap out of it and make sure that they would be just friends.

"Yea, he's a leader you can tell, he's very confident and helps everyone around him. He's really nice and you have to meet him sometime, why don't you meet him today, I was gonna see him today any ways" James said as he thought of a great idea.

"I don't think I should you said he was sick" Zanna said, she hated the thought of not being with James she then knew she was falling for him and she just couldn't help it any more.

"Here I will call and ask" James said as he pulled out his phone and started dialing.

After a few minutes of talking on the phone they then started their way over to the knight's house. "Hey man, you look better than the last time I saw you, you're no longer on the bathroom floor." James said to Kendall who was moved into his room and curled up on his stomach.

Kendall let out a soft chuckle and rolled over to see James and a girl with him. Maybe he had found a girl after all. "Hey man, yea my mom forced me out of there about a few hours ago and said I needed a real bed, how's the hockey team going?" Kendall asked softly he had given the captain position to James since the assistant captain was out of town.

"Horrible, I don't know how you do it they don't listen, and by the way this is Zanna and she is helping me find a new girl" James said as he introduced Kendall and Zanna.

"Hey" she said softly as she saw the sick blond boy in bed, he was curled up, and sure enough he oozed out friend ship and helping and leadership.

"Hey, sorry you had to meet me like this, I normally don't look this crappy" Kendall said as he looked up to Zanna.

After Zanna had left after Kendall had started puking again, that left James and Kendall.

"You know James, she is falling for you I can tell she really likes you" Kendall said as he lifted his head out of the bucket.

James let out a chuckle of course Kendall would still be thinking about girls for James to find.

"Ask her out, she seems really nice" Kendall rasped out as he laid against the soft pillows.

"I think I will she's really nice" James said as he tucked Kendall into his bed and watched him drift off into sleep.

The next day Zanna was waiting for him by the front door like always.

"Hey Zanna, do you umm want to umm go out with me?" James asked as he looked at the floor, they were walking together to their first hour.

Yes Zanna thought in her head, she finally had him. "Sure" She said casually.

Zanna and James were now a couple and James was no longer depressed that he had kept getting turned down, he had found the right girl with her help and of course Kendall's help.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you like this! I'm sorry if it's not what you were looking for.  
><strong>

**ok I know it's been like forever since I updated any of my stories I am sorry for that but it's because I had really wanted to finish all the requests so they wouldn't be sitting there for ever but ya I'm sorry =( I hope this is worth it and I am updating ALL of my stories today! Sorry if there are a lot of errors!  
><strong>

**I wrote a new story called Worse day off any one want to read it and review please? cause other wise I will just turn it into a one shot.  
><strong>

**Please Review? Anyone?**


	15. paigygirl15

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

**paigygirl15- Carlos gets the flu and doens't tell anyone and then he gets worse and has to go to the hospital where he was told he had bronchitis. **

* * *

><p>Carlos woke up feeling ill. He hated that feeling because sooner or later he would actually be sick. He also hated how his friends always babied him, yes he did love it from time to time but he didn't like it every single day.<p>

Carlos laid in bed that morning feeling tired despite the 11 hours of sleep he got, he felt achy and there was a slight pain in the back of his head and a tickle in his throat. He hoped it would be nothing to worry about even though he had the first signs of getting sick.

Carlos swung his short legs over the bed letting the world spin around him waiting for it to be over any minute. Once he managed to get up without falling over, he slowly got ready for the day hoping to feel better soon.

James and Logan were sitting out at the kitchen table, today they had the day off and surprisingly everyone had slept in, which was normal for the four boys because they have been working there but off for Gustavo they had the right to have a day off and sleep in.

"Hey Carlitos" James said, he looked up from his food to see his other smaller friend walking towards them. He looked a little off but other than that he seemed to act normal, or semi-normal.

"Hey James, Where's Kendall?" Carlos asked as he sat down at the table, it was almost two in the afternoon Kendall never slept in this late, even if it was there day off.

"He woke up with a high fever and Logan forced him to stay in bed and rest, but so far he snuck out twice and both time Logan had caught him right away" James said letting out a chuckle thinking about hos Kendall tried to tip-toe out of the apartment without Loan noticing was hard.

"Ahh, Where's Logan?" Carlos asked he had looked up to see the chair that Logan sat in was empty, wondering where Logan had gone during their conversation.

"Probably checking on Kendall right now" James said like he knew it for a fact and that Logan's doctor skills were the irritating crap out of Kendall right this moment, making him wish he was dead.

That was another reason why Carlos didn't want to tell Logan he felt icky, he didn't want to get babied like Kendall was right now. Carlos was broke out of his train of thoughts when he heard a door slam shut and retching came from the bathroom.

James and Carlos rushed to where Logan stood at the door pounding it, trying to get it opened. James stepped in front of him pulling out a bobby pin out of his back pocket; he would deny it later about having it. A few seconds later James managed to pick the lock and they were met to see Kendall standing over the sink gripping on it making his knuckles turn white.

Kendall heaved into the sink letting ever thing out of his stomach, hearing this noise made Carlos want to hurl just like Kendall was at the moment. Carlos slowly left the bathroom and left the apartment trying to get away from that horrible noise.

Logan had managed to get Kendall so he was next to the toilet instead of standing up. Kendall had spent half of the day next to the toilet while Logan sat next to him a kept him company. James on the other hand went looking for his small Latino friend.

"Hey Carlos. What are you doing out here?" James asked when he found his friend sitting outside on a pool chair. He looked kinda pale but then again they haven't been getting enough sun.

Carlos ignored the question. "Kendall sick" Carlos stated wondering how the boy was doing.

"Yea I know but I bet it's just some stomach bug" James said trying to think positive. He took a seat next to Carlos. He relaxed in the chair letting his skin soak up the sun.

After sitting outside for a good half an hour. Carlos headed back up to the apartment and left a sleeping James. He came in to see Kendall sleeping on the couch; he looked really pale and sick. Logan was in the kitchen cleaning out buckets, probably ones that Kendall threw up in.

Carlos made his way back to his bed falling in the warm blankets.

Carlos and Kendall have been sick as a dog that whole week; Carlos was finally caught half way through the week when Logan came in to see him throwing up in his sleep. Logan concluded it was just a case of the flu, just like Kendall had.

Mrs. Knight was taking care of both boys with Logan and James' help, Carlos was really easy to take care of he took his medication without a complaint, and didn't put up a fight once. Kendall on the other hand questioned everything they wanted them to do.

Today was easier Kendall was feeing incredibly sick he didn't even put up a fight when his mom came in and babied him to death. He just laid there waiting for her to be done. Carlos was getting nasty cough by the end of the week it sounded horrible and Mrs. Knight was getting worried.

Kendall came out of his room that day, he slowly walked out on shaky legs he was getting tired of being cooped up in the apartment so long but then again he was sick. Mrs. Knight rushed to his side to help him over to the couch and had him lay down.

"How are you feeling honey" Mrs. Knight asked as she stroked his sweaty bangs.

Kendall ignored that question, he was feeling incredibly nauseous lately and anything that he ate came back up seconds later. He spent half of the week camped out in the bathroom with James and Logan checking in on him ever few hours making sure he was still living.

"How's Carlos?" Kendall rasped out, he knew the small Latino had been sick to.

"He's got quite a couch and I do not like it one bit" Mrs. Knight said right before Kendall fell asleep on the couch.

That night Carlos was coughing a lot it was hard for him to get a good breathe and soon enough he could barely breathe. Mrs. Knight rushed him to the hospital with James' help, they soon found out he had bronchitis and gave him antibiotics for it.

That week they both were on the road to recovery, Kendall was taken to the doctor after vomiting so much, they said that he had a bad case of the flu and that the worst was over.

Soon enough the four boys were back out causing trouble around the Palm Woods.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you like this. I'm sorry if it wasn't what you were looking for.**

** ok I know it's been like forever since I updated any of my stories I am sorry for that but it's because I had really wanted to finish all the requests so they wouldn't be sitting there for ever but ya I'm sorry =( I hope this is worth it and I am updating ALL of my stories today! Sorry if there are a lot of errors!  
><strong>

**I wrote a new story called Worse day off any one want to read it and review please? cause other wise I will just turn it into a one shot.  
><strong>

**Please Review? Anyone?**


	16. btrluv99

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

**btrluv99- Carlos gets injured in a hockey game in LA and Mrs. Knight takes him to the hospital when it still hurts a week later when it still hurts him a week later.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Carlos was playing up front with Kendall for a change, he hated playing defense, and he played it so much he wanted a change for a bit. So this was the change he was playing up front with Kendall, Kendall was obviously playing center as usual.<p>

The two skated down the rink passing the hockey puck back and forth, Kendall scoring the goal at the last minute making the other team angry. Carlos was so jealous that Kendall was always the star of the team; he was better than anyone on that team.

Kendall made everything look so easy; Carlos wished he could be the star of the team or for at least one game. He wanted to feel the glory that Kendall felt after every game.

The score was 2-2 they were tied and there was 40 seconds left in the game. Instead of passing to Carlos like Kendall had done during half of the game he passed it up to James. They were both faster than him. Kendall skated up the rink waiting for the pass from James.

Once Kendall had gotten the puck from James he made his way up the rink thinking what to do next since he was gonna get stopped soon. He passed over to Carlos quickly who took it up the rink but wanting to be the star of the team for once so he kept going not passing to Kendall who was shouting his name furiously.

A guy had checked Kendall against the board when Carlos tried to make the goal but was tripped by another play colliding into Kendall, Carlos' skate had cut Kendall's leg open and worst of all the other team managed to get the puck back.

Kendall hopped up to his feet wincing in pain but skating after them, he could tell something was broken. He left Carlos on the ice; he laid there in pain as he watched Kendall steal the puck back and rushing back to the other end and scoring the goal. Kendall had collapsed right there on the ice letting the pain sink in.

Carlos looked on the ice to see a trail of blood and then saw Kendall's leg, the blood was gushing out of it and it was gross. He saw his leg and arm were bent in a position. The thing that bothered Carlos the most was he was again the star of the team he managed to save mistake. The coach had brought Kendall to the hospital with James' help while Logan hung back with Carlos.

"Dude, what was that about? You saw Kendall wide open and you didn't bother to pass to him, you didn't even bother to look up at him. You did see him right?" Logan said in the locker room. He looked to see a small tear run down Carlos face.

"I don't know, I just wanted to see what it felt like to be the star of the team, Kendall is so good at hockey and I just suck at it" Carlos said as he looked down, his right wrist was throbbing lightly, wondering if he had hurt it. But shook it off because Kendall's injuries were probably more important.

"Carlos, don't say that you're amazing at hockey, no one is as good as Kendall. He was like born to play hokey" Logan said trying to make the small boy feel better about himself.

Carlos let out a soft chuckle they both made their way back to the car. They threw their hockey gear into the back of the car. Logan hopped into the drivers spot while Carlos tried to open the door but his wrist throbbed and whimpered out, but became unheard.

Carlos looked at his wrist it was becoming a little swelled but not too bad. Carlos opened the door with his other hand and slipped into the car they then drove off to the hospital to see how Kendall was doing.

Once they got to the hospital they found Kendall lying in bed looking quite gross, he had a huge cast on his left arm and leg, and gauze wrapped around his other leg where he got the cut. He was sleeping when they came in but James was sitting next to him looking at a magazine.

"How is he?" Logan asked when they came in the room.

James looked up to see his friends coming in the room, he set down the magazine and looked over at Kendall. "He was given pain medication, he can't get into surgery until tomorrow he was almost in tears on our way here because of the pain level" James said, never forgetting the painful cry Kendall let out when he put weight on his broken leg.

"Ok, so he is gonna stay the night then?" Carlos asked, he looked over at Kendall's broken body he felt so responsible for this.

"Yea, but the doctor said it will be an easy surgery" James said as he brought Carlos into a hug when he saw the worry look on his face.

"Ok, well I will call his mom and tell her" Logan said as he stepped outside the room.

"When will he wake up again?" Carlos asked wanting to apologize for cause Kendall's injures.

"Soon" James said as he picked up his magazine again and started to reed again.

Logan came back in the room and told them that Mrs. Knight was coming soon. They all three then started to relax in Kendall's room making them comfortable.

"Guys?" Kendall said hoarsely as he looked around the room, his eyes landed on Logan who was sitting in the chair next to the bed that he laid in.

"How are you feeling, Kenny?" Logan asked as he looked up to see Kendall awake, he loved looking into Kendall's eyes, they were so green and bright, you could always see what he was feeling through his eyes, he was normally a happy person, some days you could see the anger flash through them but he always remained happy, but right now they were filled with pain and misery.

"Fine" Kendall said as he rested against the pillows.

It had been half a week since Kendall got out of the hospital. His surgery went great, the anesthesia made him stay in the hospital. He had thrown up for half of the day after he woke up from the surgery. He was now at home resting peacefully on the couch.

Carlos was sitting on the couch next to Kendall, his wrist was not throbbing in pain it had almost been a week since the hockey game and his wrist was the size of a grape fruit, it was big and purple and ugly.

"Mama Knight" Carlos said softly as he poked his head into her room. She was sitting on her bed and reading.

"Yes honey" Mrs. Knight said as she looked at Carlos who was standing at the door, he looked afraid to talk to her.

"My wrist, it really hurt" Carlos sobbed out as he stood at the door holding it trying to stop the pain that surged through it.

Mrs. Knight slowly got up and made her way towards me. She carefully took Carlos' wrist and looked at it. It was big and puffy and it was obviously broken.

"Oh honey what did you do to your wrist?"' She asked softly as she rubbed his back trying to stop the tears that flowed down his face.

"I broke it at the hockey game last week" Carlos said weakly as he looked at her with pleading eyes.

Mrs. Knight took Carlos to the hospital. He was gonna have surgery on it immediately and son enough he was done and his wrist felt a million time better. He wished he never hid it from any one to begin with.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope this is what you were looking for. I'm sorry if it's not.**

** Ok I know it's been like forever since I updated any of my stories I am sorry for that but it's because I had really wanted to finish all the requests so they wouldn't be sitting there for ever but ya I'm sorry =( I hope this is worth it and I am updating ALL of my stories today! Sorry if there are a lot of errors!  
><strong>

**I wrote a new story called Worse day off any one want to read it and review please? cause other wise I will just turn it into a one shot.  
><strong>

**Please Review? Anyone?**


	17. TaylorDann

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

**TaylorDann- Kendall is suffering from a eating disorder and Camile comes and visits him in the hospital and confess her love for him.**

* * *

><p>Kendall looked at himself in the mirror all he saw was fat, rolls and rolls of fat. How did I let myself go this far?' He asked himself as he put on a baggy pair of sweatpants and sweatshirt; he wanted to hide the fat he saw. He saw his face and thought it was round and chubby, he felt so gross looking in the mirror seeing that.<p>

Truth was, any one that looked at Kendall would see he was slim and fit, they never once saw him fat, he was always moving around and exercising there was no way Kendall could become over weight when he lived a healthy life style or use to.

It was not even three months ago when James and Carlos started joking about his weight at first he knew they were joking because they always have done but never this harsh, then he started eavesdropping on other peoples conversation and he heard everywhere he went that everyone thought he was fat.

In reality no one said anything like that; Kendall's brain was playing ticks on him for some odd reason. Everyone loved Kendall he was fun, trusting, loyal and best of all he was all ways there when you needed him.

Kendall started off by exercising every day, even after the long days in the recording studio, he constantly weighed himself hoping the number would drop and it was for the first few weeks he started at 150 and slowly made his way down to 118 in two months. Kendall was losing weight he couldn't afford to lose.

It then took a turn for the worse when Kendall started skipping meals, he started off with lunch and always made an excuse and saw Jo, he would tell the guys he would be eating with her, and then he would tell Jo that he would be eating with the guys. It was a full prof plan he got to see his girlfriend and get out of eating.

Kendall could just feel the starvation, he willed himself not to eat. He worked himself everyday making sure he was doing everything he could not to gain any weight. Everyday Kendall was getting more exhausted more lethargic; he never wanted to hand out with his friends because he always felt so disgusted and didn't want to embarrass his friends with his weight.

Logan was the first to notice something was wrong with their unofficial leader. He had stopped hanging out with them, he was always alone in his room doing something, he never wanted to do anything and it was scary to see Kendall change this much. He noticed the weight loss he suffered hoping there would be some logical reason. He never saw his eyes sparkle anymore, when he smiled it was always a dull one.

Kendall soon started to skip all the meals during the day; he was exercising every day and running 12 miles every day. Kendall barely saw his friends anymore he didn't want to hear their thoughts or comments on how fat he was.

"What's wrong with Kendall? He never eats with us anymore" Carlos whined right after Kendall left the apartment for his run, he would always run in sweat pants and sweat shirt so no one could see how much weight he lost.

"I don't know, maybe he just wants to lose weight or be healthy" James said as he dug into his food.

"Why, he's already skinny as it is" Carlos said as he ate the food Logan made for them. Logan knew there was something suspicious about the tall, blond but Logan just couldn't figure it out.

Kendall was at the gym for at least 5 miles away from the palm woods when it started to down pour, he knew he shouldn't have gone for the run today but he just did, he had ran his 6 miles out and now another 6 miles back to the Palm Woods.

The wind picked up and it was almost 10 at night when Kendall came in apartment 2J soaking wet, shivering uncontrollably. Kendall went into his room and saw that Logan was sleeping quietly in the room; Kendall quietly grabbed a fresh pair of cloths and changed. He then got ready on the couch ready for the sleepless night, but instead the sleepless night like he always got he fell asleep right away.

Logan woke up and looked over to see Kendall's bed empty, he wondered where he was, and he thought he heard him come home. Logan slowly looked on the couch to see Kendall sleeping, blankets piled high on him. Logan made his way over to him and looked at him.

Kendall was pale, his cheek bones stuck out a lot more than usual, his hip bones poked out, his wrist were skinny, scary skinny. Logan reached over and felt Kendall's forehead to find him warm.

"Logie, I don't feel too good" Kendall rasped out as he let out a hacking cough into his fist. Logan cringed when he heard his painful cough.

"What time did you get home last night?" Logan asked wondering what time the boy got home. He knew it had been raining last night.

"I don't know" Kendall lied now wanting to tell Logan he had been outside when it was raining, not to mention it was really late when he came in.

"Kendall, did you go running outside in the rain?" Logan asked he hoped his friend would be smart enough to start heading home when it showed signs of a storm.

Kendall shook his head yes as he shivered under the thick layer of blankets, his body trembled under them. Logan had concern in his eyes as he watched his friend shake like a leaf under the warm blankets. "Kendall, you probably are sick then from running in the rain get some more rest and I will check on you later" Logan said as he forced Kendall to lie back down on the couch.

Kendall nodded his head and slowly lies down and let his eye lids close. Letting his tired body fall into peaceful sleep.

James and Carlos woke up loud and full of energy, Logan forced them to bring it down or leave the apartment. They chose to bring it down a lot so now they all sat on the couch watching boring movies.

Kendall woke up coughing; once he was able to catch his breath again he looked over on the couch to see two of his three best friends looking at him with concern in their eyes. Logan came out of the bathroom with a thermometer in one hand and in the other hand carried medication.

"Kendall, buddy you feeling ok?" Logan asked as he came over to him and reached out under his bangs to feel for his fever, he felt a lot warmer than last time. "Aww, buddy your temperature when up by a lot" Logan said as he slipped the thermometer in his mouth.

Kendall sat there and pouted as he waited for the device to beep, 104.5 Logan read out loud when it beeped.

"Kendall, I want to take you to the doctor" Logan said as he looked at the boy. He knew he was sick but the thing that worried him the most was his weight, he was so skinny and it wasn't healthy anymore it was scary.

Kendall shook his head, he didn't want to get told by a doctor that he was fat, he didn't need to hear it now, and he was working on it now.

"James, carry him to the car" Logan said as he had everyone silently get ready to leave. Kendall was dozing off when he felt someone's arms wrap around his body and being picked up.

"Logan, he's really light, I mean light enough for you to carry him and he's like 7 inches taller than you" James said a she carried him into the elevator. Kendall was kicking and screaming trying to break free from James.

Camille stopped in the hall to see Kendall being carried; he looked upset at the moment. She always had a thing for Kendall Knight, the moment she first saw him she was in love with him. "Where are you taking him?" She asked Logan as they passed in the hall way.

"Hospital" He yelled back as ran down the hall way, he had jumped into the driver's seat while the rest got into the car. Kendall was slowly getting worn out, he was exhausted from fighting James he was stronger than him.

Logan speed down the road, when they got to the hospital the nurses saw he was dangerously underweight and took him in immediately leaving the three boys in the waiting room wondering what was going on with their friend.

"Kendall Knight?" A nurse said as she looked up from her clipboard to see three teens in front of her. "Well you guys are lucky you got him here, I don't know how he could have survived this long, he is dangerously underweight, he is sitting at about 110 to 115" the nurse said as she talked quietly to them. She had seen then enough here but for injuries nothing this serious.

"can we see him?" Logan asked softly wondering how his friend was doing.

"Sure, a doctor will be in to talk you guys later" The nurse said as she pointed them to the room he was in.

The boys walked in to see Kendall shirtless lying in bed, IV's in both arms. He was pale white and it was gross. He was sleeping which was good since he hadn't got much sleep in a while.

"Oh my god" Logan said as he gripped onto the door frame, he could see every rib of Kendall's and it was horrible looking.

The guys looked at their fallen leader and it was just horrible looking, the doctor came in to see the boys crying for their friend.

"Hello boys" He said softly as he came in the room. When he got no response but three pairs of eyes on him he decided he should start talking. "Well as you can see he is underweight and fighting the flu right now, as you can tell this didn't happen overnight, it took some time for him to get 40-50 pounds underweight, but he is getting the food he needs through that IV and is stable." The doctor said as he looked at Kendall's charts.

Kendall had waked up a few hours later; he was greeted by three angered and worried friends. Once he explained what had happened they became less worried but they watched out for him.

It was his third day in from being in the hospital, he had gotten a visitor it was Camille.

"Hey" She said softly as she looked at Kendall's skinny, boney body. Kendall gave a sad smile as looked up at her.

"Well I have wanting to say this for a while now, I really like you Kendall, like really, really, really like you" Camille started to say. "I was worried to death when I saw James carrying you down the hall that one day, and I didn't know what was gonna happen to you because you looked so sick" Camille said softly as she looked up to see Kendall looking right at him.

"I'm fine now, but do you want to go out?" He asked softy.

Kendall had gotten out of the hospital a week later on strict rules. He and Camille were gonna have their first date that night and the guys were happy to have the old Kendall back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope this is what you were looking for. I'm sorry if it's not.  
><strong>

**ok I know it's been like forever since I updated any of my stories I am sorry for that but it's because I had really wanted to finish all the requests so they wouldn't be sitting there for ever but ya I'm sorry =( I hope this is worth it and I am updating ALL of my stories today! Sorry if there are a lot of errors!  
><strong>

**I wrote a new story called Worse day off any one want to read it and review please? cause other wise I will just turn it into a one shot.  
><strong>

**Please Review? Anyone?**


	18. ckbtrluv15

**I do not own Big Time Rush **

**Ckbrtluv15- Carlos starts having nightmares about when he saw his mom died, he was about 9 or 10 and his father ends up getting shot and that's whey he started having the nightmares again. But the guys and the guys don't know about it, but Mrs .Knight is the only one who knows.**

* * *

><p>Carlos woke up to hear the phone ringing in apartment 2J; he thought who would be calling at 2 in the morning. He then heard Kendall slowly get up since he was the lightest sleeper in the apartment he was the first to hear the ringing.<p>

"Hello?" Kendall's voice muffled out on the phone.

"Is this where Carlos Garcia lives?" A man on the other end asked, he hated to be a bother at such an early time in the morning but it was an emergency.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Kendall asked a bit annoyed that he wouldn't get to the point.

"Hi I am Carlos Garcia's father's partner; I would like you to tell Carlos that his father was shot today on the job and he's in critical condition" The man said on the other end.

Kendall almost dropped the phone when he heard the news. "Ummm…. Ok thank you very much for calling" Kendall said as he hung up on the man. Kendall made his way into his shared room with Carlos.

Kendall thought about telling him now, or waiting until the morning. He then decided to call tell him now and hope for the best.

"Carlos, wake up buddy" Kendall said softly as he shook Carlos' shoulder until his eyes fluttered opened. Carlos' big brown eyes looked up to see Kendall shaking him awake.

"Kendall?" Carlos asked confused why the blond was waking him up at such an early time in the morning. Carlos looked up to see Kendall sitting on his bed, his eyes oozed out sadness.

"Carlos, I'm so sorry but your dad was shot today and is in critical condition" Kendall said softly waiting for the young Latino to break down into tears, and soon enough Carlos started to ball his eyes out. Kendall cradled Carlos in his arms whispering soothing words in his ear as each sob came out of him, the two stayed like that until Carlos cried himself to sleep.

The next morning Mrs. Knight woke up at 6:00 to see Kendall sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in his hand, he wore a look she hated to see on him, worry and exhaustion.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Mrs. Knight asked as she came behind her son and started to rub his shoulder affectionately.

"Last night we got a call in the middle of the night and Carlos' dad was shot on the job and he is in critical condition" Kendall said sadly as he broke the news to his mom. Mrs. Knight looked at Kendall and knew that Carlos had taken it hard last night.

"Oh poor boy, how is he holding up?" Mrs. Knight asked knowing Carlos would be wishing to be back in Minnesota with his dad at this very moment.

"Well he cried himself to sleep last night, so not really good" Kendall said as he laid his head down on the table, he was exhausted and wanting to sleep but his body just wouldn't let him for some reason.

"Honey get some sleep, you look tired" Mrs. Knight said when she saw Kendall lay his head on the table as he if was gonna sleep right there.

"No I'm good, I wanna wait for Carlos when he wakes up" Kendall said as he lifted his head off the table and looked at his mom.

Mrs. Knight didn't want to argue with Kendall so she let him stay there waiting for Carlos to wake up even though it would take a while.

Mrs. Knight broke the sad new to Logan and James when they woke up, Kendall had fallen asleep on the couch, or technically he fell asleep at the table but James had carried him to the couch. It was almost 2 in the afternoon when Kendall woke up again, he looked around the room for Carlos to see if he was awake but he wasn't.

Carlos didn't even come out of his room that day; instead he laid there in his bed crying himself to sleep after so many hours the next few nights have been tough on him.

Carlos woke up again at 3:30 that morning it had been the 5th time that week, at first he thought it was gonna be ok, the next time it happened he thought it would go away and by the third time he knew he wouldn't forget the dream, or it wasn't really a dream it was more like a flash back.

It was about his mom, he was only 9 when it happened, he and his mom were in a car accident, it wasn't her fault to begin with it was a drunk driver. He was so young they were both singing to the radio it was a beautiful day out the sun was out and shining and was warm for early June in Minnesota. The two cars had collided head on; a very big piece of glass was sticking out of her chest when Carlos looked over at her. Tears fell down his eyes as he watched the paramedics work with her, but after fifteen minutes they declare her dead and placed the white sheet over her pale body.

For the past 5 nights that is what Carlos' dream was about, that why he would wake up huffing and puffing in his sleep, crying right after it trying to wake up the sleeping blond that was across the room. The only one who knew about Carlos and his mom's death was Mrs. Knight.

"Carlos, are you ok?" Kendall asked, he whispered it across the room. Carlos had been keeping him up all week long with his nightmares; none of them were this bad until tonight. Carlos laid there in his bed curled up sweat plastered to his forehead and tears fell down his face. His body trembled uncontrollably.

"Kenny?" Carlos asked when he opened his eyes to see that Kendall had moved over to his bed and was now rubbing his back soothingly.

"Carlos, I'm right here for you and not gonna leave" Kendall said softy as he stroked Carlos' hair. Kendall waited for Carlos to fall back asleep before he moved back to his bed. Kendall wondered what Carlos' nightmares were about; he had them every night now.

That day Carlos decided to tell mama Knight about his nightmares and see if she could help her before Kendall got more suspicious about him waking up in the middle of the night crying.

"Mama Knight?" Carlos said softly as he came in the kitchen, everyone else had left to do their own thing.

Mrs. Knight turned around to hear a soft whisper, she looked over at Carlos he looked so different, he looked so tired, and really sad.

"Oh honey" Mrs. Knight cooed. She had brought him in a warm hug when she saw the boy, he had locked himself in his room, Kendall had been the only one that had been able to see him and check-up on him. "What's wrong?" She asked she had the feeling that something was bothering him.

"I keep on having nightmares when my mom died" He said softly into her shoulder, tears were streaming down his cheeks, they slowly pooled onto her shirt.

"Oh sweetie" Mrs. Knight said thinking back on when Carlos' mom had died in that car accident, he had seen everything even when she died, she felt so bad for him no kid should see their parents die at a young age. "You can tell me anything" She said softly rubbing his back.

Carlos let out a small nod and started to pour out his feelings. "I can't forget that night when my mom died, it's the same dream over and over and over every night, Kendall wakes up to hear me crying he pretends to sleep but I know he's awake, he thinks he's crying about my dad." Carlos sobbed out into her shoulder; the two had slowly made their way over there couch where Mrs. Knight kept her arms wrapped around him.

"Oh sweetie" Mrs. Knight said not really knowing what to say at the moment. "What's the dream about?" She asked softly wondering what kept bothering her baby at night.

"It's the one where we collided into the other car and when I woke up again I saw her laying on the road, I rushed over to her and I saw the blood everywhere, there was a piece of glass in her chest and she wasn't breathing, when the paramedics came they declared her head and put the white sheet over her body and I never saw here again" Carlos cried out into her shoulder.

"Oh baby, I don't know how you could ever forget that moment, but try thinking about happy things you guys did together" Mrs. Knight said as she rubbed the sobbing boy's back.

Carlos had fallen asleep on the couch again, that time when he fell asleep he was not awaken by the horrifying dream, Mrs. Knight watched him sleep like a baby she was glad that he had gotten a decent amount of sleep.

It had been a few weeks after Carlos' father's incident he was making great progress at the hospital the nightmares only came once in a while the one thing that bothered Carlos now was that he was keeping his mother's death a secret to his friends.

All the boys were missing a parent but everyone knew about what had happened except for Carlos, he remembered when James' dad had left Kendall was by his side every night, James had cried himself to sleep countless nights. Logan's dad had walked out when he was a baby, so it didn't really have an impact on Logan that much as the others did.

Worst of all was Kendall's dad, he had died just a few years ago, he had been fighting cancer for a while now and things had taken a turn for the worse. The day that he died, Kendall hadn't come to school instead he locked himself in his room destroying all of his hockey things.

Kendall had bottled everything in; he didn't tell his friends about it for months, Mrs. Knight was the one that told them. They kept trying to talk to him but in the end he would just yell at them. He wouldn't eat or drink anything for almost a week until Mrs. Knight had forced him. In the end he had almost quite playing hockey and if he did the team would have been captain-less. But the guys managed to talk to him just in time and the day they did Kendall burst out into tears and curled up on his bed and let everything wash over him.

"Guys" Carlos said weekly to them they were all sitting on the couch.

"Hey Carlos" Kendall said as he saw the small boy walk in, he looked a lot better.

"I have to tell you guys something, I know what happened to all of your parents, but you don't know what happened to mine" Carlos said weekly, he had gotten the boy's attention by mentioning their parents it was a really touchy subject for Kendall so they never talked about it around him. Kendall made a move to get up but was stopped by three pairs of arms.

"Please stay and hear me out" Carlos said weekly, knowing Kendall hated to hear what happened to all of their parents. Kendall had sat back down out numbered. "When I was 9 you guys know I was in a car accident with my mom, what you don't know is that she died at the scene with a piece of glass in her chest. I saw her die and I watched them take her away and that was the last time I saw her, I have nightmares about her, that's what I was dreaming about those nights" Carlos said tears streamed down his face. He was brought into a warm hug.

They all hugged none of them said anything and that's how they kept it. At least they all knew what happened their parents and nothing was a secret between them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope this is what you were looking for. I'm sorry if it's not.  
><strong>

**ok I know it's been like forever since I updated any of my stories I am sorry for that but it's because I had really wanted to finish all the requests so they wouldn't be sitting there for ever but ya I'm sorry =( I hope this is worth it and I am updating ALL of my stories today! Sorry if there are a lot of errors!  
><strong>

**I wrote a new story called Worse day off any one want to read it and review please? cause other wise I will just turn it into a one shot.  
><strong>

**Please Review? Anyone?**


	19. GalaxyWings

I do not own Big Time Rush

GalaxyWings- anything that has to do with James.

* * *

><p>All James wanted to do was meet a girl, of course he was James Diamond and he could get any girl if he wanted but he wanted the perfect girl the one that as nice, a beautiful one, and the most important thing he wanted a loyal person, one that he can trust, and one that he can count on every time.<p>

James sat out in the park watching the cute girls pass. Kendall sat next to him pointing out the one that looked decent enough for him but none seemed right until then.

"Hey" A girl said softly as she sat down next to me on the bench at the park.

"Hey, I'm James and you are?" James asked introducing himself to the pretty girl.

"Hi, I'm Linda I just moved here today" Linda said as she looked at James sparks in her eyes.

"Well it's nice to meet you, welcome to the famous Palm Woods" James said as he gave him a James Diamond winning smile.

Linda let out a chuckle; he was so… so hot. His teeth were white, he seemed really nice, and his features were amazing, his eyes made you melt. He was very tall and handsome. Linda thought to herself.

"Hey, do you want to go out sometime?" Linda asked as she looked forward so James couldn't see her face turn beet red. She hated asking guys out but it was worth it right now.

James let out a smile. "Sure, I would love to" James said as he motioned for Kendall to leave now. Kendall waved good bye and started walking back to the apartment.

"When would you like to go out?" Linda asked as she looked at James noticing his friend had left.

"How about tonight, we can go to a restaurant or something like that" James suggested wondering where to take the pretty lady out to.

Linda smiled and nodded her head yes. "How does 6:30 sound then?" Linda asked.

"Perfect, see you there" James said as he stood up to leave to go share the good news with his friends.

"K, see ya" Linda said as she waved bye to James as he took off running back to the Palm Woods.

That night Linda and James both talked about things they like to do.

"Yea, I played hockey for 11 years, my friend the one that was sitting with me on the bench this afternoon. His name is Kendall and he is a beast at playing hockey, he was born to play on ice. Logan is really smart and wants to be a doctor when he grows up. Carlos he's just a hyper Latino, he's super fun but he has so much energy and we all met in preschool and played hockey" James said describing his best friends.

"Cool, I use to live in Colorado I do dance and swimming and it's really fun, I love acting when I grow up I wanna be one" Linda said as she took a sip of water.

After a night of sharing information on each other they ended up really liking each other and setting up another date for next weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know this is really short and I'm sorry about that. I hope this is what you were looking for. Sorry if it's not.  
><strong>

** ok I know it's been like forever since I updated any of my stories I am sorry for that but it's because I had really wanted to finish all the requests so they wouldn't be sitting there for ever but ya I'm sorry =( I hope this is worth it and I am updating ALL of my stories today! Sorry if there are a lot of errors!  
><strong>

**I wrote a new story called Worse day off any one want to read it and review please? cause other wise I will just turn it into a one shot.  
><strong>

**Please Review? Anyone?**


	20. second reques from marykateluvsu

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

** marykateluvsu- Steve and Camille get into a fight at the pool and Logan steps in to tell Steve to stop yelling and Camille and then Steve and Logan get into a fight, but Steve is stronger and Logan wakes up in a hospital with Camille sitting next to him where Logan tells Camille he stood up for her because he loved her.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Camille, I saw you with that other guy." Steve said as he walked through the pool area, Camille was a few feet in front of him. "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you" Steve said a little louder as he reached out for her wrist and jerked her back.<p>

"Oww" Camille said as she yanked back her wrist from his arm and rubbed it. "For the last time, I was not with that guy. He was my partner for rehearsing" Camille said as she faced him. She looked him face to face, and anger was written across Steve's face.

"Camille, that's always your excuse. For the past month you have been saying that you were just rehearsing with them, but it looks like a lot more then that" Steve accused Camille for the one hundredth time that day.

"It's no excuse, it's always been the truth" Camille said as she started walking away from him.

"Hey, I didn't say we were done talking yet" Steve said as he chased her and grabbed her wrist just like before. "Camille, I'm tired of hearing that you were just rehearsing or it was nothing. It really gets tiring, lie after lie after lie. If you don't want to be with me just say it" Steve yelled in Camille's face.

Logan was over hearing Steve Camille's argument. It had been very loud and there was a lot of shouting between the couple. Logan had finally drawn the line, Camille was a great girl and you could trust her. She was always practicing with guys to be on shows, she was an actress for heaven's sake of course she would be hanging out with other guys. Camille didn't deserve the yelling that Steve was giving her.

"Hey" Logan yelled as he walked over to where Camille and Steve were. "Stop yelling at her" Logan said as he stood by Camille; defending her.

"Why are you interrupting us?" Steve asked as he glared at Logan. Steve was a lot taller than Logan, and stronger.

"Camille doesn't deserve your yelling you should respect her. She is a nice girl and you're taking her for granite" Logan yelled back at Steve.

"Logan, stop he's going to hurt you" Camille whispered to Logan. Camille knew that Logan was very easy to beat up and Steve was a strong guy. She didn't want to see Logan getting hurt, she really liked him.

The pool area went dead silent when Camille and Steve came over yelling, everyone was staring at Steve and Logan. People were whispering and wondering if there was gonna be a fight going on. Logan and Steve were staring at each other, both of them not backing down. Camille kept her hand on Logan's wrist making sure he knew she was there.

"I don't deserve her, she keeps on cheating on me and she denies it every time. Think about it, when you guys were together did she go off and hang out with other guys?" Steve asked, questioning him.

"Of course, but I trust her and know that she was just practicing her parts with the guy." Logan said, he always had faith in Camille no matter how many times she left to rehearse with another guy.

"I trust her" Steve said getting really angry at Logan, first he comes over and starts defending her, then he starts making me angry. Steve thought getting ready to punch the small genius.

"If you really feel that way then you wouldn't be yelling at her" Logan said proving a good point.

"That's it" Steve shouted as he swung a punch right at Logan and got him right in the jaw.

Logan stumbled back. He swung a punch at Steve, but he wasn't as strong as Steve so id didn't hurt that much. Steve lunged at Logan tackling him to the ground, pinning him down and throwing punches at him. He got up and stared kicking him in the ribs. Logan then gave up and curled up in a ball.

During this whole thing Camille was shouting stop and trying to break it apart but it was no use, the residents and the Palm Woods were yelling fight, fight, fight, fight over and over again.

Logan's world went back after a while. Once Steve finished beating Logan up he left the pool area feeling all the eyes on him.

Camille had called 911 and an ambulance had come for Logan. Logan's face was badly bruised and he had broken 2 ribs and and broken wrist.

"Why did you do it? You know he is stronger then you." Camille said as stoked Logan's hair.

"Yea, but you don't deserve someone yelling at you, and I love you Logan whispered out the last part.

"Logan, I love you" Camille said as she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Logan was shocked that she had just done that.

Once Logan had gotten out of the hospital Camille and Logan had gotten together and there was a lot of drama.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know this is like really late, but I hope it was worth it. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. I hope this is what you were looking for!  
><strong>

**Check out my other stories they will all be updated today!**

**Reviews? Anyone? tell me if you liked it, hated it. **


	21. paigeygirlluvbtr

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

**paigeygirlluvbtr**-**Carlos is hiding something from his friends and it gets to be so bad that he gets sick and that when he finally tells his friends. **

* * *

><p>Secrets, they can tear friends apart, or bring them together. In this case Carlo's secret brought them brought them closer together. These guys knew every little secret about each other. The three friends knew that Logan's dad use to beat the daylights out of him every night and came home drunk almost every day, and loved his work more than his own son. They knew that Logan didn't tell his friends about it until they were 11 and Kendall found him crying in a park holding his broken arm, and then Kendal's mom took care of him since then. James' secret was that he was known as the face many times, but if James ever had a bad day his friends would find him curled up in a ball on his bed crying at night. They knew that when his parents got in a divorce it was very hard on him, and he hated to talk about it. Even Kendall Knight, the fearless leader had a secret, when he was 5 his dad died in a car accident and he watched his dad die, it was all because of a drunk driver. But after the last month Kendall would have had nightmares on the car accident and watched him bleed out right in front of him, they knew that the anniversary of Mr. Knight's death was the worst day in the year, he would leave the house at 12 am and wouldn't come back for another 24 hours and he did that for the past 9 years.<p>

Carlos' secret was about his health, he didn't want to tell his friends and he didn't want them to find out but it would be too late. Carlos had asthma, he was born with it. If Carlos had an attack and didn't have his inhaler he could die in a matter of minutes. The day started off the same, the guys waking up late and rushing off to school.

Well for Carlos it started before that, he had woken up with a pounding headache and a tight feeling in his chest but brushed it off and started getting ready for school like his other friends were doing. Getting ready for school he whined to Logan on hos crappy he felt, but he didn't want to listen so Carlos went to school feeling like crap.

Carlos was in such a hurry, and not to mention he wasn't thinking straight with the pounding headache, he forgot his inhaler at home and Logan wouldn't let him go back for it. Claiming that they were already too late for school. What could go wrong? Nothing, right?

The guys had a substitute teacher for the day and were forced to do boring book work; the lady sat in Mrs. Collins desk and had a scowl on her face, she frowned when she caught Logan's eyes. Logan had finished the work in a matter of minutes. He carefully watched Carlos as he worked; the boy kept on coughing it sounded like he was hacking up a lung. Logan was regretting not listening to Carlos when he kept on complaining about how crappy he felt.

Carlos' chest felt like it was on fire, he needed his inhaler. He could feel the asthma attack coming on and he didn't have his inhaler with him to save him this time. Carlos' head slowly drifted onto his book thinking it was a pillow and taking a short nap.

When the bell rang Logan shot up in his desk rushing over to Carlos who was still coughing uncontrollably. "How are you doing buddy?" Logan asked as he rubbed Carlos' back hoping that he would chirp up and say he was fine.

"Logie…my chest….it hurts" Carlos whimpered out as he rubbed his hand over his aching chest hoping that would help, but it didn't.

Logan noticed he was getting a little too pale for his like; he could hear the poor boy's breathing and didn't like the sound of it. "One minute buddy" Logan said as he pressed his ear against Carlos' back, he heard a wheezing sound whenever Carlos drew in a shaky breath.

Kendall and James had noticed their two short friends weren't leaving the classroom, the teacher had already left and they wondered why they hadn't left. They rushed over to where Carlos sat when they saw him coughing so hard he was crying.

Logan noticed that Carlos' finger nails were turning blue that was bad it meant lack of air. Logan looked up to see his friends standing over them looking at them with curious looks. "Call 911 and tell them that he can't breathe and his finger nails are turning blue" Logan said as he rubbed Carlos' back as he coughed some more into his shoulder.

Kendall nodded his head a pulled out his phone and gave them their location and problem. "Its ok buddy" Kendall soothed as he rubbed Carlos' back hoping to bring comfort to the sick boy.

Carlos nodded his head slowly falling asleep. "Carlos, buddy don't fall asleep, stay awake for a little bit, ok?" Logan said as he patted Carlos cheek, he was afraid that if he closed his eyes he would die. Carlos nodded his head.

Carlos was soon taken away by an ambulance, and rushed to the hospital. The guys rushed down to their car hoping to get to the hospital soon. The three friends sat in the waiting room hoping for good news.

"Carlos Garcia?" A nurse said as she came out of the big metal doors, the doors that blocked all the guest from seeing their loved ones.

They made their way over to the nurse hoping for good news. "How is he?" Kendall asked anxious on how his little buddy was doing.

"Well he has bronchitis and had an asthma attack, you guys are lucky you got him here in time, after a few more minutes he would have been dead" the nurse said sadly as she looked at the three worried teens.

"What do you mean asthma attack?" Kendall asked, he didn't know Carlos had asthma. How couldn't he have known? He was the leader he should have known everything about his friends, right?

"Mr. Garcia has had asthma since he was a baby" The nurse said as she gave them the room number and left them alone, realizing that they didn't know his best friend had asthma.

The guys were in shock that Carlos hid this big secret from them. When Carlos woke up the friends had a talk and made sure to know everything about each other and to take care of each other making sure this would never happen again between the boys.

Carlos felt bad that he hadn't told his friends about his asthma, but now he was better and glad that his friends knew about his secret he had been hiding for his whole life. He had the best friends in the word.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know this is like really late, but I hope it was worth it. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. I hope this is what you were looking for!  
><strong>

**Check out my other stories they will all be updated today!**

**Reviews? Anyone? tell me if you liked it, hated it. **


	22. ElevateALittleHigher

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

**ElevateALittleHigher- Carlos gets his wisdom teeth out and everyone knows but Logan so they leave him to take care of Carlos for the Cargan friendship.**

* * *

><p>Carlos was feeling pain in his mouth as he was singing his part while recording. The pain was in the back of his mouth and it was very painful.<p>

After rehearsals he had Kendall look in his mouth, he knew Logan would actually know what he was doing. It wasn't that Kendall didn't know what he was doing, but Logan knew what to do, but Carlos didn't want to have to deal with Logan babying him.

"Buddy, it looks like your wisdom teeth are coming in" Kendall said as he turned off the flashlight and patted Carlos' back.

"My what?" Carlos said, he had no clue what wisdom teeth were, if that's what they were called.

"There teeth that come in the back of your mouth and you get them when you are older." Kendall explained, he already had his out and felt the pain in his mouth.

"Oh, so they just stay there?" Carlos asked wondering why they hurt so much compared to the other teeth that come in.

"No, remember when Logan took me to the dentist last month and I came home I was in a lot of pain and well then I was kinda sick for a while?" Kendall asked trying to jog Carlos' memory.

"Yea, I had to be quite for a while" Carlos said remembering when Kendall was almost in tears because of them.

Kendall let out a chuckle" Yea, it was because I had to get the wisdom teeth pulled" Kendall said.

"Oh so I have to get them pulled?" Carlos asked, trying to get the concept of the wisdom teeth.

"Yep" Kendall said as he patted Carlos' back.

"Ok" Carlos said. "Will you come with me?" Carlos asked with a puppy dog face on.

"Sure, I will call and make an appointment" Kendall said as he left the room.

Carlos was gonna get his wisdom teeth pulled that Saturday, James was going to come along to see Carlos in pain, and see how bad it really hurt to get your teeth pulled.

Carlos had just finished getting his teeth pulled; his mouth was in a lot more pain then before. He wished that he had just kept the dang wisdom teeth in. Kendall helped Carlos out to the car while James followed close behind.

On the car ride home Carlos was yelling and complaining about how much his mouth hurt, when Kendall tried to help Carlos into the building he began swinging his arms on him and punched Kendall right in the face.

Kendall cursed as he grabbed Carlos and swung him over his shoulder and carried him up to the apartment, James and Kendall agreed that Logan could take care of Carlos, they didn't' want to deal with him.

Kendall and James left Logan to take care of Carlos, while they went camping for the weekend.

"Carlos, why are you crying?" Logan asked, he had noticed that the Latino was acting like he was dying and was in a world of pain.

"Because it hurts" Carlos whimpered out as he rubbed his jaw, he curled up in his bed and fell asleep making Logan suspicious of Carlos.

That whole weekend Logan had no clue what was wrong with Carlos but he had gave him whatever he wanted and did whatever he asked. He rubbed Carlos' back when he cried because his mouth hurt so much. Logan would do anything for Carlos at this moment, even if it was one in the morning. Kendall and James had a horrible camping trip, Kendall managed to eat some expired food and got food poisoning. James had dragged Kendall's limp body into the apartment.

"What happened?" Logan asked from the couch, he was taking care of Carlos.

"He ate old food" James said as he laid Kendall's body next to Carlos'.

"I'm sorry for leaving you with Carlos, we 'forgot' to tell you he got his wisdom teeth out" James said with a smile on his face.

"Forgot?" Logan asked suspicious of him.

"Yea forgot" James said with a smile on his face.

"Well we had a nice weekend and I don't mind taking care of him, at least I didn't have the stubborn boy" Logan mumbled the last part as he walked away.

Carlos was feeling a lot better thanks to Logan; he had thanked him for taking such good care of him while he was in pain. He was a true friend and was proud to call him his friend.

Carlos loved that Logan would take care of him even though he wasn't the best person to hang around. That is why they are called friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know this is like really late, but I hope it was worth it. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. I know I wasn't gonna write this for you because you wanted to write this, but when I was going down the list of reviews and read them I had already started and finished this one, so I hope you don't mind if I post it. I'm sorry it's short and took so long to write but I hope this story makes up for it.  
><strong>

**Check out my other stories they will all be updated today!**

**Reviews? Anyone? tell me if you liked it, hated it. **


	23. RileyLovesKendall

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

**RileyLovesKendall- Well Riley Gets attacked by some guy and Kendall finds and helps her at night. Jo is dating Kendall but when Kendall almost drowns and Riley saves him will he give up Jo for the Dirty blonde sea green eyed Riley.**

* * *

><p>Riley had just moved to the Palm Woods. She wanted to be an actor so when her parents agreed to let her go she packed up her stuff and left to become a star. She had dirty blond hair and sea green eyes(just like Kendall) she was 5 foot and 6 inches, and loved to play sports, she especially loved swimming she was the best at her school, but she liked acting more. Riley was supper nice and was very friendly. She was glad she moved out to LA<p>

When Riley first got there she met a guy, his name was Kendall Knight and he was supper nice and friendly. He was sweet and very helpful. Riley had soon become friends with him and his three friends. His friends were a little crazy.

Carlos was the one who wore the helmet for no reason and did crazy dangerous stunts, but claims he will be fine because he wears his helmet. He is supper sweat is fun to hand out with when you want to have fun. James was the one who carried a mirror and a bobby pin in his pocket. He will deny the bobby pin, but he always likes to look at himself, his lifelong dream was to become famous and Kendall was making that happen for him. Logan was the smartest of the group, he wanted to be the doctor and worried about everything, he turned the slightest things into something more complicated. Kendall loved hockey, he was the unofficial leader of his group of friends. All four of these boys loved to play hockey and Riley loved to hang out with him.

Riley really liked Kendall, she loved how loyal he was to his friends and how he gave up his dream to become a famous hockey player just so his best friends dream could come true. Riley had a huge crush on Kendall Knight but he had a girlfriend.

When Kendall first met this girl named Riley he felt something between them, something that he and Jo didn't have. Kendall loved Jo and hoped it was nothing. But when he started hanging around her more, he learned to like her more. He tried to snap himself out of it but it was hard, she was so pretty and nice. Kendall kept reminding himself that he already had a great girlfriend.

Riley had gone to audition for several acting parts but none of them were calling her back, her hopes of getting a job in LA were getting crushed. When she finally got her first call back she was so excited she ran up to 2J to go tell Kendall the good news.

"That is so exciting" Kendall exclaimed as he gave her a hug when she broke the news to her.

"Yea I know, I have to go now but I will be back around 7" Riley said as she waved good bye and left

Riley had just finished her first day on set and was getting ready to leave, it was dark when she left.

"Hey you" Some guys said in an ally.

Riley started waking faster trying to get away from the guy. The guy and his friends followed her, they then attacked her and dragged her into a dark ally.

I want Kendall she thought to herself she felt like she was going to die right then and there. She wanted her Knight and shining armor to come and save her.

It was almost 9 and Kendall noticed that Riley hadn't returned yet from her audition, he was getting worried about her. Kendall tried to call her, but each time he got her voice mail. Kendall then decided to go and look for her.

When Kendall found her in a dark alley he had rushed over to her, she had lost a lot of blood; he had called 911 knowing it was bad to lose that much blood. He didn't know if he could live without her.

It was 2 days after the accident and Riley was coming home, she was glad that Kendall was the one that had found her and just in time. Kendall had made a surprise party for her, and was so glad that she had lived.

It was a sunny day and Kendall had just finished rehearsals at the studio, he felt so weak and exhausted. Kendall was getting sick and just to make it better on his walk back to the apartment he was pushed into the pool but Jett. Kendall felt too weak to push himself up.

Riley saw it all; she dived into the pool and grabbed Kendall pulling him up to the surface. She was glad she was a good swimmer.

"Thank you" Kendall coughed out as he rested his aching head on her shoulder.

"No problem" Riley said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left to get him a towel because he was shivering so violently.

Kendall had found out that Jo had asked Jett to push him into the pool and she also knew he wasn't feeling that good. Jo had wanted Riley gone and Jo had planned for those guys to attack Riley that night. Kendall had choose Riley over Kendall that day and Jo had been angry, she wanted to get revenge on them but knew it would never happen. Jo had made a big mistake that day.

Kendall and Riley were a happy couple and glad they had gotten together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know this is like really late, but I hope it was worth it. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. I hope this is what you were looking for and sorry its so short.  
><strong>

**Check out my other stories they will all be updated today!**

**Reviews? Anyone? tell me if you liked it, hated it. **


	24. rocketgirl15

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

** rocketgirl15-**** Carlos passes out during rehearsals all because he was sick. He had kept it from them because he knew they were getting ready for a big concert and he didn't have time to rest. How will the endless ball of energy handle being forced to rest? I'd say not so well!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Carlos woke up feeling very tired despite the 12 hours of sleep he got, he knew he was getting sick. His body ached and his head pounded. His tummy didn't feel too good either. Carlos wanted to tell Logan right away when he woke up, but he remembered that Gustavo would have their butt if one of them didn't show up for rehearsals.<p>

Carlos was exhausted, he may have the energy of a 3 year old on sugar, but Gustavo had them working crazy hours and it was putting a toll on his body.

Big Time Rush had a big concert coming up in Time Square and their dancing needed all the help it could get, especially for Carlos and Logan. James and Kendall were alright dancers but Logan and Carlos needed the most help on harmonies and daces.

Carlos forced his tired, aching body out of bed. He went and showered the hot water felt amazing on his aching muscles. He slowly made his way down to the kitchen and was greeted by two of his three friends. Logan and James sat in the kitchen talking quietly and eating their breakfast.

"Hey Carlos" James said when he saw the boy walk into the room.

"Hey" Carlos said, he forced a smile on his face trying to make the best of it.

Logan looked carefully at Carlos and noticed he was looking a little pale and tired looking. "Are you feeling all right?" Logan asked as he walked up to Carlos reaching out for his forehead, but had his hand slapped away.

"I'm fine" Carlos snapped as he walked away, he felt bad that he had just yelled at Logan. He was only trying to help him. Carlos went and made breakfast something that he was not hungry for but forced himself to eat, trying to make the day seem as normal as possible.

"He's sick" Logan whispered to James. James even knew it, Carlos was usually happy and friendly. When he snapped at Logan it gave it away, Carlos was only crabby when he was sick.

"Yea I know" James said softly not wanting Carlos to hear them. Logan knew at some time one of them would be sick with the stupid hours Gustavo had them doing. They worked their butt off and they barely got a break, they got home around 11 every night and went to work at 7:50 every day. They only got a lunch break and sometimes a break between that, but otherwise they worked the whole day.

"I'm gonna go get Kendall up" Logan said as he left the room. Logan walked into his and Kendall's shared room, Kendall needed all the sleep he could get, he just had gotten over a stomach bug and Gustavo only gave him a half of a day off, and that was when he was puking his guts out, and couldn't get any work done. His fever had come down to 102.1 that night but it still wasn't good and he could not take another day off.

"Kenny, wake up" Logan said softly as he rubbed Kendall's back soothingly trying to get the sleeping boy up.

"Loges?" Kendall rasped out, luckily there were only a couple of incidents last night, and Kendall managed to get at least 6 hours of sleep compared to 2.

"Yea, we need to get to work soon" Logan said as he got his clothes out, which was a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"Ok, but can I have some Tylenol?" Kendall asked as he slowly got up, Logan shoved the thermometer in his mouth and finished laying out his cloths.

"Yea, it will be out in the kitchen waiting for you" Logan said as he took the thermometer out and read it. 102.2. "It went up from last night, are you feeling alright?" Logan asked.

"Yea just a headache" Kendall said as he took off his shirt and started to change.

"Alright, your Tylenol will be out in the kitchen waiting for you" Logan said as he left the room so Kendall could get dressed.

The guys had reached Rocque Records and Carlos was feeling worse, his stomach twisted in pain making him want to puke, but he didn't want to be a baby because when Kendall was sick he still went to work. So Carlos thought he could handle it to.

After two hours of intense rehearsals Carlos was started to feel really gross. "Stop" Carlos yelled as he dropped down to his knees, his head pounded so much, and he felt so weak at this moment. The music stopped playing and his three friends rushed over to him. Carlos felt extremely dizzy, the world went black.

"What happened?" Carlos asked when he found himself on the ground in the dancing studio.

"You passed out buddy" Logan said as he helped Carlos sit up.

"Carlos, are you ok man?" James asked as he stood above Carlos placing a strong arm on his trembling shoulder.

"No, I feel sick" Carlos whimpered out as he threw up all over the floor. Logan let out a sigh, he realized that he probably got what Kendall had.

"Let's get you home" Logan said as he had James carry him back to the car. The guys left without telling Gustavo. They knew he would be mad, but he had pushed them to hard.

After getting back to apartment 2J Carlos thought he was feeling better, he tried to go down to the pool but was stopped by Logan and Kendall.

"No way buddy" Kendall said as he steered him back into his room.

Carlos made his puppy dog face, he hated being sick. It meant being stuck in a room and getting babied.

That afternoon was rough for the guys, Carlos complained about how board he was in the room, and tried to run off. Kendall was getting sick again, and spent the day in the bathroom. Logan and James chased Carlos around the apartment. Once they caught him James forced him into his room and stayed with him until he was like Kendall, and throwing up nonstop. Logan was running back and forth between Carlos and Kendall, trying to take care of both of them.

Carlos had finally gone to sleep, after puking for a couple of hours he felt exhausted and passed out in James' arms.

Carlos had been sick for at least 3 days, and it had been hard for Carlos he had been wanting to run around and have fun when he wasn't getting sick or feeling sick. James had to literally stay in the same room as Carlos keeping a close eye on him.

Carlos was soon feeling better and so glad that he could run around once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know this is like really late, but I hope it was worth it. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes.I hope this is what you were looking for!  
><strong>

**Check out my other stories they will all be updated today!**

**Reviews? Anyone? tell me if you liked it, hated it. **


	25. Stephanie Obermiller

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Stephanie Obermiller- Big time songwriters Kendall is really Sick with Appendicitis and when him and James start fighting the second time Kendall end up passing out and James thinks Kendall is putting him on until they see Kendall is not waking up and Logan Comes to his recuse.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kendall woke up feeling a slight pain near his belly button; he shook it off and started his day trying to take it as easy as possible. He just thought he was hungry and that would solve his problem.<p>

Once Kendall had showered and was wearing a fresh pair of cloths he made his way out into the kitchen making a bowl of cereal to help with the pain, once he finished making it he looked in the bowl and realized he wasn't really that hungry, he carried the bowl to the bathroom and dumped the contents down the toilet. That was a waste of cereal he thought to himself.

"Hey Kenny, did you eat yet?" Logan asked as he saw the tall blond in the kitchen putting dishes away.

"Yea" Kendall lied; he didn't want to be told to go eat when he wasn't feeling the greatest.

Logan carefully looked at Kendall and noticed there was a thin line of sweat at his brow and was looking a little pale. "Hey, are you feeling alright?" Logan asked as he gave him a funny look.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Kendall asked little curios. Did he really look that bad?

"You're just a little pale" Logan said as he grabbed a bowl and made his breakfast.

Kendall took a seat next to Logan, all the moving was making his stomach feel worse. Kendall wrapped one arm around his stomach trying to make his stomach feel the slightest bit better. He hoped Logan hadn't noticed, but he did.

"Kendall, you ok?" Logan asked again when Kendall let out a soft whimper.

"Yea, when are we going to the studio?" Kendall asked hoping to get out of the house and get some fresh air.

"In a few hours, why don't you lay down? You don't look too good" Logan said as he pulled Kendall up and pushed him towards his room. Kendall agreed and went and lay down, hoping to make his stomach feel better.

Kendall curled up on his bed and fell asleep.

"Where is Kendall?" James asked as he and Carlos came out of there room fully dressed and showered, and ready to start the day.

"He went back to his room to lie down, he wasn't looking to good" Logan said as he checked the time and realized they were gonna be late for work. "Ok, let's get going. We're gonna be late" Logan said as he ran into Kendall's room to wake up.

Logan was getting ready to wake up Kendall. "Kenny, wake up we have to go" Logan said as he continued to shake his shoulder.

"Mmmm?" Kendall asked confused on what was going on.

"We're gonna be late for work, come on" Logan said as he pulled him up so he was siting. Kendall held back a scream when he felt Logan pull him up that fast. Kendall soon was following Logan out of the room and out to the Big Time Rush mobile.

"Ok guys, I have to write a new song for you guys" Gustavo yelled as he looked at each of the guys in the eyes. Griffin had just left saying they needed to find a new song writer for Big Time Rush. Well Gustavo wasn't gonna go looking around for a new song writer when he could write the new song.

"Ok, well how are we gonna write this song?" Logan asked as he pulled out his notebook and pencil from his pocket.

"WE, WE" Gustavo shouted. "WE are not gonna write this song, I am gonna write this song because I am the lonely wolf" Gustavo yelled as he pushed the guys out of the studio.

"I want to write that song" Kendall said as he stood outside of Rocque Records.

After a plot that Kendall came up with, they managed to get Gustavo out of Rocque Records with Katie's help. After a lot of talking and doing nothing they had no clue how to write this song.

Kendall was really starting to feel this strange pain in his side and he didn't like it. Kendall had to sneak off to the bathroom to throw up whatever was in his stomach. He was glad that Logan hadn't noticed his condition worsening throughout the day.

Carlos and Kendall had come up with the best song ever but of course James didn't think it was. After a while they had gotten Logan pulled into this argument, and of course he would turn it into some genius thing.

"Oh oh oh " Carlos and Kendall yelled at James and Logan.

"Yea yea yea" Logan and James yelled right back at them; they both thought they had the new song for Gustavo.

A fight soon broke out between both boys. Logan and James had claimed studio A and Kendall and Carlos had to fight their way to studio B while Logan and James were throwing drum sticks at them, and Carlos and Kendall hid behind parts of the drums.

"Yes we got there" Kendall said as he collapsed on the chair, his side was really hurting and he didn't know what to do, he was practically at war with Logan the doctor of the group.

After Logan and James had called the band so they could record their new song. Kendall and Carlos were getting ready to call the band to record their song, when they saw James and Logan had called the band another fight had broken out between the two groups.

James was getting ready to take Kendall on, but Kendall soon felt the pain shoot through his side making him throw up all over James' shoes and passing out at his feet. James thought Kendall was faking so he was still getting ready for Kendall to stand back up and fight like a Knight would do.

"Logan, Logan?" James yelled frantically as he looked at Kendall's motionless body. Logan rushed over to Kendall and reached under his bangs to find that he was running a fever, it was a low grade one but still a fever.

Logan pulled Kendall's shirt up and saw the swelling. "His appendix is gonna burst soon, call an ambulance" Logan said as he finished his doctor mode.

James pulled out his phone and dialed 911 and gave them their address and their emergency. Kendall was slowly regaining consciousness.

"Kendall, how are you feeling?" Logan asked as he looked down at Kendall. Kendall didn't respond he was just in a world of pain.

An ambulance had come and Logan had left with Kendall, while James and Carlos followed in the car. Kendall was in and out of consciousness, they had declared that his appendix was gonna burst soon and they had to do surgery on it immediately. Kendall had thrown up a couple of times in the ambulance otherwise he was fine.

After Kendall's surgery he was put in a hospital room where James, Carlos, and Logan came in. Logan hushing James and Carlos. Well they decided to put their two songs together and make "Oh Yea" their hit song. James apologized a trillion times, he felt like it was his fault for this whole thing even though it wasn't.

Kendall was soon released from the hospital and they recorded their song Oh yea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know this is like really late, but I hope it was worth it. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. I hope this is what you were looking for!  
><strong>

**Check out my other stories they will all be updated today!**

**Reviews? Anyone? tell me if you liked it, hated it. **


	26. Btrluvsme1328

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Btrluvsme1328- Could you PLEASE write a story about how Kendall is sick then slips into a coma? **

* * *

><p>It had been a horrible month for the Knight's and Kendall's friends. It started off when it was the beginning of December and Kendall had come down with the flu, it was something you could easily take care of. Mrs. Knight thought it would be easy to take care of but Kendall was being Kendall and he was stubborn. He wouldn't stay in the house; he went to school acting like everything was fine, he went to work even when it was freezing cold. After he did that for a few days until he showed signs of getting worse and then Mrs. Knight forced him to stay in bed, watching him every second. Logan had helped her on that on. But the damage had been done.<p>

When Kendall was coughing so hard he puked, and his chest felt like it was on fire, they made the call to the go the doctor's office once again where Kendall was later then diagnosed with pneumonia and was forced to stay in bed for 2 weeks straight, the only thing he could get out of bed for was to go to the bathroom.

Kendall had only gotten worse from that week, the medication made him sick. He threw up more than 10 times a day and that was when it was light outside, at night was worse he couldn't sleep because he was coughing too much. After a week had passed Mrs. Knight took him back to the doctors and they gave him a new prescription hoping that would help. Logan, James, and Carlos always visited Kendall when they could, but they were stuck between homework and hockey. Logan stopped by every day after hockey and things weren't looking too good for Kendall, he was so pale and lost so much weight. At least this medication didn't make him sick as a dog. Even though he had been for the last two weeks, and was only gonna take a turn for the worse.

Kendall was becoming very lethargic and stopped talking to everyone and only made a grunt or a moan sound when he was in discomfort. Logan, James, and Carlos stopped going to school to spend time with Kendall because things weren't looking too good for him at this point, and everyone was afraid they would lose him.

Kendall stopped trying to eat; all he would do all day was cough, puke and sleep. He couldn't even sit up on his own anymore; his mom had to drag him so he was in a sitting position. Kendall normally threw up on himself which resulted in Mrs. Knight having to change his shirt for him, and she hated doing it, you could see some of his ribs and it just wasn't a great sight to see.

Kendall had changed so much in the last 2 weeks, he was becoming exhausted so easily and not to mention he was breathing rapidly at this point, and his shivers were so violent he was shaking the bed.

It was almost midnight when this happened, Logan, James, and Carlos slept in the living room just in cast Mrs. Knight needed them, or Kendall needed them. It was mostly fear making them stay, they were afraid that they would never see Kendall again. Well back to the point, Kendall woke up in a huge coughing fit, as usual they guys rushed into Kendall's room making sure he was ok. Logan sat next to him on the bed, while James ran off to get Mrs. Knight.

"Oh. My. God." Logan said as he looked at Kendall's lips, and fingernails, they were turning blue and Kendall was gasping out for air. "Call 911 and tell them that Kendall has pneumonia and his lips and fingernails are turning blue" Logan said to Carlos.

Carlos ran out of the room nodding his head.

"Where is he" Kendall mumbled out, his first words in a while.

"Where's who?" Logan asked wondering who Kendall was talking about, he was glad to hear his voice.

"The cow, it was right here talking to me" Kendall said as he pointed a shaky finger at a corner in the room.

"Kenny, there was no cow in here" Logan said as he looked at the desk in the corner.

"Loges? Is that you? Wait, where did Logan go?" Kendall asked as he looked around the room.

Logan was so confused as this point; he didn't know what Kendall was talking about a cow and now wondering where he was. Kendall had been talking right to him.

"Logie, I'm so tired" Kendall mumbled as he let his head fall on his pillow and fall asleep again.

The symptoms his Logan immediately when he put them together, shaking chills, rapid breathing, confusion, and not to mention the raging fever he had. Kendall had sepsis.

"What's happening?" Mrs. Knight asked as she rushed into the room with James close on her heals.

"The ambulance is coming" Carlos said as he came in.

"Kendall has sepsis" Logan cried out as he laid down next to his friend, not wanting him to die on him.

They waited in the hospital hoping for good news on him; they had taken Kendall to the ICU and hadn't come to talk to them at all.

"Kendall Knight?" A nurse said as she came out to the waiting room. Logan, James, Carlos, Mrs. Knight, and Katie all stood up and made their way over to the nurse who stood there with a sad look on her face.

Mrs. Knight wanted to break down now, but she had to stay strong for the kids.

"Your son has a severe case of pneumonia, he has ARDS, and sepsis, and with all these illness taking a toll on his body we put him in a coma for his body to heal." The nurse said as she looked at the family with a sad look.

"You put him in a coma?" James choked out; he couldn't imagine his brother in a coma.

"Yes, but it is temporarily it's just until his lungs can regain function and for the sepsis to clear out of his body" The nurse said as she led them to his room, he was hooked up to all these big machines.

They guys spent a week in the hospital watching Kendall carefully like a hawk, he was making good progress. He was getting better each day. After a week in a half the doctors took the tube out of his throat and the guys waited for him to wake up.

After a few weeks in the hospital Kendall was released, he was so glad he was out of there, his lungs and organs had regained full function again, he would just have an inhaler just in case, but he would have a long journey ahead of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know this is like really late, but I hope it was worth it. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes.I hope you like this, I want to say I love your reviews they make me happy when I read them and that people actually want to read my stories and hoping for more. I am glad that you love my stories, and I'm sorry I haven't updated in over a month but at least I am now! I really hope you like this and thank you for reviewing my stories!  
><strong>

**Check out my other stories they will all be updated today!**

**Reviews? Anyone? tell me if you liked it, hated it. **


	27. BTRandHoA

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

**BTRandHoA -Can you make a romance between a character named Alanna and James? Kissing please!**

**I hope this is what you are looking for, sorry if it not. And sorry for the long wait.  
><strong>

****In the next week or two if I don't get any more requests for Taking Requests I will finish it up. Thank you guys for all the people that gave me a request, I enjoyed writing them. :)****

**Thank you to anyone that is reviewing or reading any of my stories, I'm sorry it's taking forever for me to update, I hope I still have people interested in my stories. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, I didn't have time to proof read.  
><strong>

**Please review they are like the best presents on Christmas day :)**

* * *

><p>"There is a new girl moving in the Palm Woods I hear she's pretty attractive," Katie said as she walked into apartment 2J to see Kendall still moping around since Jo left for New Zealand.<p>

"Ohh…. Can I have her?" Carlos asked as he came bouncing into the living room. He stopped when he saw Kendall, he knew Kendall had taken Jo's leaving pretty hard and still was not over it just yet. "Hey Kenny, dude you have to get out there sometime again, there are plenty fish in the sea," Carlos said as he took a seat next to Kendall.

"Whatever I don't want her," Kendall mumbled as he heaved his body off the couch and left the apartment hoping for some fresh air. He hated it how his friends and even his baby sister were trying to get him with another girl. He just got out of a relationship for god sake. "Why couldn't they just leave me alone" he thought to himself.

"What's with him?" Logan asked as he came into the room after hearing all the commotion. He thought he just saw Kendall sitting here a few minutes ago, Kendall was barely moving off the couch these days, he was surprised to see that he left the apartment for once.

"I said there was a new girl at the Palm Woods and she looks kinda hot," Katie said again as she looked through the freezer for some ice cream. She didn't understand why Kendall was being like this. He had wanted her to go, but he could have stopped it if he didn't want her to go.

"Guys, you have to stop hooking Kendall up with all these random people, he doesn't want a relationship with any one. He just got out of one for heaven's sake, just let him have some time to think things through before we start showing him new girls," Logan said as he looked at Katie and Carlos.

"Fine," they both sighed out, they knew Logan was right. Kendall would never come around if they kept nagging at him to meet a new girl. Just because they didn't like to see Kendall in such a miserable state that didn't give them the right to make him more miserable by showing him new girls when Jo always on his mind.

"Good, he just needs time he will come around to it when he wants to," Logan said as he left the apartment. The blond boy had probably gone someplace quiet to think things through which was a good thing, the more the thought things through the better he would be off.

"I hear there is a new girl," James said as he came out of the bathroom, he was looking at his reflection in the mirror this whole time but didn't bother to go out yet because he knew Kendall was in the living room. Yes James loved Kendall as a friend but lately he had been making him depressed with the way he was acting. He would try to help the fearless leader, but he kept on pushing them away so James soon gave up.

"Yea, she's really hot," Katie said once again as she looked up to see a huge grin on James' face.

"Where is she? I wanna meet her," he said excitedly as he was getting to run out of the apartment.

"The lobby," Katie said as he watched James yell dibs on the girl and run out of the apartment.

Once James spotted her in the lobby, he took one good look at her. She was around 5 feet 8 inches, medium-long blond hair, and light blue eyes, and a very nice smile.

"Hey I'm James Diamond, I heard you just moved to the Palm Woods I would like to show you around," James said once he found the new girl looking clueless as ever.

"Hi James, I'm Alanna and I would love a tour of the Palm Woods, but first I have to go to my room after I find it," Alanna muttered the last part. She took one good look at James and found him very attractive, with his brunette long hair that covered his eyes, his hazel eyes, and he was very tall and looked very muscly. She was surprised that no one else was dating him yet.

"I can help you find your room, what number are you?" James said as he grabbed some of her bags getting ready to help her move into her room.

"Umm 2L," she said as she read off the key number.

"Cool, your two doors down from mine, I'm 2J and I live with 3 of my best friends, and one of my friends best friends mom and sister," James said as he told him about himself as they walked to the elevator.

"Cool, what are your friend's names?" Alanna asked as she followed James into the elevators.

"Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, and Carlos Garcia, Kendall's mom is our guardian and it's also his little sister," James said explaining more. "What brought you here to the famous Palm Woods?" James asked as he stepped out of the elevator and led Alanna to her room.

"I don't really know I just wanted to be an actor so I came here hoping to find a job," Alanna explained.

"That's cool, I'm here because of my best friend Kendall gave up his dream to be a professional hockey player to help make my dreams come true, which is to be famous, and now because of Kendall I am now in a boy band called Big Time Rush," James said as he put down all of Alanna's suitcases.

"That's very nice of Kendall," Alanna said.

"Yea, he's like the leader of my unofficial group of friends. He would do anything for his friends or family less than a heartbeat," James said as he described Kendall's personally that he known and loved.

"He seems really cool, I wish I had a friend like that" Alanna said as she started to unpack with James' help.

After spending a week with Alanna, James really liked this girl; she was down to earth and smoking hot. James really wanted to know more about this girl, but she obviously wanted to take it slow so James was willing to wait.

After spending a half a year with Alanna, James managed to get Alanna to be his girlfriend. So far they were making a really good couple.

"Hey babe," James said as he wrapped his strong arms around Alanna's waist and brought her into a hug.

"Hey honey, shouldn't you be in bed, you're sick," Alanna said as she pressed a cool hand to his forehead to find it warm. "Get into bed sicko," Alanna said as she led James back into his bedroom.

"I'm fine honey, I get bored here, stay please?" James pleaded as he gave her his big puppy eyes.

"Fine," Alanna sighed out as she lay down on top of the covers and ran his small fingers through his long brunette hair. She leaned down and gave him a soft kiss.

"You finally did it," James sighed out. He knew that she wouldn't kiss him unless she was ready.

"Yea, I love you, "She whispered out as she leaned down and gave him another soft kiss on the lips.

"What if I get you sick?" James asked as he pulled apart from her soft lips.

"I don't care, you're worth it," She whispered as she leaned down and captured his lips.


	28. bookbabe68

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

**bookbabe68-write a really fluffy one about Kendall and Jo**

**I hope this is what you are looking for, sorry if it not. And sorry for the long wait. Sorry it's so short :(  
><strong>

**In the next week or two if I don't get any more requests for Taking Requests I will finish it up. Thank you guys for all the people that gave me a request, I enjoyed writing them. :)  
><strong>

**Thank you to anyone that is reviewing or reading any of my stories, I'm sorry it's taking forever for me to update, I hope I still have people interested in my stories. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, I didn't have time to proof read.**

**Please review they are like the best presents on Christmas day :)**

* * *

><p>"Hey babe, what are you doing?" Jo asked as she came into apartment 2J. She hadn't seen the blond boy in a few days. It's not that they didn't want to see each other. Their schedules didn't let them see each other during the day most of the time.<p>

"Hey, "Kendall said as he looked up from his homework. He was glad that Jo had stopped by today. He missed seeing her beautiful face every day.

"Honey, you look tired," Jo said as she walked over to Kendall and pressed her lips against Kendall's forehead. His usually tan face was paler; there were dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"I am very tired, but I'm glad you came," Kendall whispered in her ears as he wrapped his long arms around her waist and brought her into a warm hug. He loved Jo, and was so glad that she was his.

"If you're tired I can leave and you can get some rest," Jo said getting ready to leave the apartment. A hand stopped her from leaving.

"Please don't leave me," Kendall whispered out as he gave her his famous puppy dog eyes. He finally had the apartment to himself and now he was going to be left alone again. It's not that he didn't mind being alone, it was just really boring.

"Ok, but then I want you to rest on the couch, you look like you're going to pass out soon," Jo said as she lead Kendall over to the bright orange couch and pushed the tall boy down so he was laying down.

"If I have to lay down, so do you," Kendall said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her down next to him. He gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head and let his eyes drift shut.

Jo ran her soft fingers across Kendall's sleeping features, he was so handsome. She didn't know how she ended up with him. She was so glad that she had picked him instead of James, Carlos, or Logan. Yes she did love all those boys because they were Kendall's best friends. But she loved Kendall's loyalty and leadership more.

"Hey," Kendall whispered out as he opened his eyes showing his emerald green orbs. A small smile spread across his face when he saw Jo next to her.

"Hey you're awake now," Jo said as she rested her head against his chest. She listened to his rhythmic breathing. "You want to go do something fun?" Jo asked as she looked up at Kendall who was staring at the celing.

"Yea, you want to go on a picnic?" He asked getting ready to get up again .

"Sure, I will make the sandwiches," Jo said as she got up and left for the kitchen. Ten minutes the two teens were ready to go off to their special place for them.

"This is great, I love spending time with you," Kendall whispered out as he planted a warm kiss on Jo's soft lips.

"Me to," She whispered as she returned the kiss.

The two sat out there and stared at the stars until midnight. Kendall carried a sleeping Jo back to the Palm Woods and settled her down in her bed. He gave her one last kiss goodnight before he left for his own apartment. How did he get so lucky with her?


	29. The Dying Game

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

**THE DYING GAME -Could you please make one about James and he gets cancer and almost dies but then doesn't die!**

**I hope this is what you are looking for, sorry if it not. And sorry for the long wait.  
><strong>

**In the next week or two if I don't get any more requests for Taking Requests I will finish it up. Thank you guys for all the people that gave me a request, I enjoyed writing them. :)**

**Thank you to anyone that is reviewing or reading any of my stories, I'm sorry it's taking forever for me to update, I hope I still have people interested in my stories. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, I didn't have time to proof read.**

**Please review they are like the best presents on Christmas day :)**

* * *

><p>The guys of Big Time Rush didn't know what to do for once. Carlos felt lost and out of his mind, it was so much to comprehend for his brain. Logan felt like it was his fault he should have told some one earlier. Kendall hasn't thought of a plan yet to help his friends out of a depressing day. The guys felt like there life was going to die any time, and it was all because of this one announcement, one depressing announcement.<p>

Flashback

James had been sick for a while, feeling really week, he would barley eat; the guys had to practically beg him. One day he got a paper cut and he wouldn't stop bleeding, blood would keep on oozing out of the small cut for hours until it finally stopped.

James had been feeling pain under his ribs, he didn't want to do anything anymore, after a while his friends stopped nagging at him and let him sleep most of the day; he would run high fevers some nights. One day Logan had found a big bruise on his arm but he had no clue how it got there, he slept most of the days now.

Logan was getting worried, James' symptoms were adding up to leukemia, but he refused to accept that answer. His best friend did not have cancer. No matter how much Logan denied it, somewhere in the back of his brain kept a mental list of James' symptoms and they were quickly adding up to leukemia.

Kendall was noticing that one of his best friends had been acting weird; it was odd not seeing James running around the apartment with Carlos all the time. Whenever he saw James he was looking pale and tired. Logan had shared his thought of what James might have, but just like Logan Kendall refused to believe that his best friend was sick with cancer. Nothing should be eating his friend alive; it was his job to protect them. Unlike Logan, Kendall didn't give into the fact that James' could be seriously sick, he didn't want to. Kendall Knight was a stubborn boy.

Carlos had also noticed how his tall brunette friend no longer wanted to play with him all the time. Carlos may not be the smartest of his friends, but that did not mean he would James' odd behavior go unnoticed. Every time Carlos offered the tall boy to a video game he always turned it down and claimed he was too tired or he had a lot of things to do. He noticed that James had lost a lot of weight in the last few weeks. Something was off with James.

Mrs. Knight was keeping a close eye on James; she had also noticed that he had been acting weird to. The minute Logan came to her with a conclusion, she let out a gasp. She knew he could be right, all of his symptoms matched up with them. She had to get him to the doctors.

Present

There the three members of Big Time Rush and Mrs. Knight and Katie, they all sat in cold, hard, plastic chairs. The feeling inside all of them went cold. They had just revived shocking news.

The doctor had just come in after doing yet another test on James. "We are sorry to say that the cancer has spread to his lungs, he will need more chemotherapy and radiation. He is in stage three of cancer" James' doctor said as he came into the room that held all of them.

They guys sat there in shock. Logan wished he had told someone earlier about it, maybe it would have made a difference. No it would have made a difference. Why didn't he? Logan wished he could take the spot of James, it was all his fault James was in so much pain, Logan thought to himself.

Kendall didn't know what to believe, he was supposed to be the leader fixing everything. How could he fix this? He didn't have any power over this. He knew that having stage three leukemia was bad. That his chances were great, but he still did have a chance to live. How could he fix this? Kendall wondered again, he refused to let his best friend die!

Carlos was frozen, he wanted to cry but he was in shock so he couldn't "Stage three of cancer" ran through his brain. He knew it was bad. It spread to his frickin' lungs. What if he couldn't breathe, is that how the cancer is trying to beat his friend. No the cancer isn't going to beat James; he is stronger than that, Carlos thought to himself.

Mrs. Knight didn't know what to do. She loved James like he was her own son, but seeing him in so much pain brought tears to her eyes. She always held them back knowing she had to be strong for the boys, for Kendall. She had been constantly talking to the doctor, trying to find the best treatment for the boy, but she didn't know much about cancer. This one thing was eating her family alive.

James laid there in a hospital bed. His face almost matched the color of the sheets, he normally would be complaining about how he was all pale and sweaty from the fever, but he was too tired, too sick to ever pronounce a word. He just wanted to see his friends. His friends always calmed down his nerves.

James had just found out that he had stage three leukemia. It had spread to his lungs, he had to live right. He couldn't leave his friends, not Logan his little friend needed him protected even if Kendall could already do it, and it gave Logan extra protection.

James couldn't leave his little buddy, Carlos. He was the one to always play video games with him. What would happen if he wasn't there anymore? Who would keep this hyper Latino out of trouble most of the time.

What about Mrs. Knight, she had done so much for him. All that work shouldn't be for nothing. He loved her like she was his own mom. He didn't want to bring pain to his loved ones.

He especially didn't want to let Kendall down. The blond fearless leader would have no one to take over when he is out of commission, which is often when he plays hockey, but if he was ever sick or out of commission again Logan and Carlos would struggle to keep them going. Who was supposed to take care of Logan and Carlos when Kendall was down and James wouldn't be there? Most of all he didn't want to leave was because Kendall had made his dream come true, Kendall let go of his hockey dream to help make his dream to become famous true. He wasn't going to let cancer win, no matter how excruciating it was.

After battling two months of stage three of leukemia. James had gone through 5 different surgeries to try to get rid of the leukemia around his lungs. Today they almost lost James. He had gone into surgery late that afternoon. The doctors were going try to take out most of the cancer cells around his lungs.

After the doctor came out with a sullen look on his face, "We lost James on the table….." the doctor started.

Logan and Carlos burst out into tears; they flung their arms around each other crying into each other's arms. They lost one of their protectors. What would they do without James? Move back to Minnesota? Go back and play hockey, but it would be too hard to play without him, they would need to find something else.

Mrs. Knight froze in her chair, what was she supposed to tell James' mother. That she had stopped protecting him? He died on her watch? What was she supposed to do with James? Plan his funeral? They never talked about it. This was good because he was young, but now he was dead. What was she supposed to do?

Kendall just lost his friend the same way he lost his dad. He wanted to run out and cry, but he had to be strong for his friends. He couldn't do it. A tear slowly tricked down his face. He lost his friend, he let out his guard. Why didn't he do anything more to stop it? He wondered. Cursing words ran through his head over and over.

"Excuse me?" the doctor said softly not wanting to interrupt the family. "….we lost him on the table, but after a minute we were able to revive him,"

It was a year later they were back on stage performing around the country. James had finished his last chemotherapy last month. The cancer was gone, he still had to go to the doctor every now and then to get a checkup, but otherwise he would be fine.

James was back to normal. He was a healthy teen running around like an idiot with his other three idiot friends, but he wouldn't give them up for the world.

He did it. He beat cancer, and he was glad he was not ready to leave his friends.


End file.
